The Day of Firestar
by cjupsher
Summary: A year after Elsa has become the defender of Arendale City, a deadly threat has come to cause havoc. Can Elsa and the special ops team of the NSA known as the Fantasia Unit stop it? And more importantly, whats going on with Anna? Set in the same Superhero AU as my Big Four story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission**

In a small diner in New York City a man sat in a booth as he waited patiently. He ate a sandwich and sipped some coffee. He was an African American man dressed in a dark suit with a shaved head and dark sunglasses. He checked his watch for the time.

"Is this seat taken?" said a feminine voice with an English accent. The man looked up to see a tall woman standing before him. She was dressed in a brown leather jacket with jeans. She had blue eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. This was the woman he was waiting for.

"Not at all Ms. Porter," he said politely while motioning for her to sit across from him.

She did, sliding into her seat and taking off her glasses. "It's pleasant to meet you Kobra. Might I ask for your last name?" she inquired innocently.

Kobra flushed slightly and coughed into his hand. "I'm glad you're here Ms. Porter," he said dismissing her question.

Jane raised an eyebrow but let it drop. "So why am I here exactly?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Kobra's face remained neutral before he reached down beside him and came up with several manila envelopes. He placed them in front of him before settling his hands on them.

"You're a highly skilled agent within the NSA Ms. Porter," he began.

"Please, call me Jane."

He nodded in understanding. "You're a highly skilled agent in the NSA Jane. You've led numerous missions and tactical teams with a perfect success rate."

"I do try my best," she said with a proud smile.

"Yes. And that's why the higher ups have decided to give you a very important mission. And a more…permanent team," he finally revealed. He raised his hands up and slid the manila folders to her. She reached for them and was about to open them when she stopped. She set them down and looked up at him.

"What is this mission exactly?"

"You obviously know of the Sons of Hades."

Jane frowned in disdain but nodded. They were a terrorist cult group who loved causing chaos. All in the name of their 'god'. They wanted to overthrow the government and rule the world to pave the way for his supposed coming.

"We've received word from an undercover agent in their organization that they're planning something big. It's supposed to be going down in Arendale city. We want you to lead a team and stop them," he explained.

Jane processed the information and nodded before opening the first envelope. She immediately looked at the picture of one of her teammates and smiled. "Agent Belle," she said warmly.

Kobra nodded. "We believe that working with someone you're familiar with would prove advantageous. And you and Belle have done several mission together and are said to work quite well as a team."

Jane nodded. Belle was a tech expert. No surprise giving that her father was an inventor. She was smart, clever, brave, and reliable. She would make an excellent teammate. She set down Belle's file and opened the next one. She saw the name and picture and raised an eyebrow.

"Agent Megara?" she said in surprise.

"So you know her?" Kobra asked.

"I know _of_ her. And from what I've heard she's a bit of a loose cannon. Doesn't follow the rules, has a problem with authority, violent," she said listing off the things she'd heard.

"All true. But she'll be a valuable asset. She was a former member of the Sons of Hades before defecting to our side. She knows how to predict their movements and actions," he explained.

"Are we sure she can be trusted?"

"Despite her past, she's a good agent. And a weapons expert. She'll be good to have in a fight."

"And how am I supposed to control her?"

"That's up to you as captain. Besides, that's why we're giving you _her_," he said pointing to the last file. Jane set down Meg's file before opening the last one. She scanned its contents and furrowed her brows at the name.

"Same tribe, distant relation. She prefers being called PH," Kobra explained guessing her question. "She and Meg have worked together in the past and she can somewhat keep her in check."

"It says here she's a shaman? A real one?" Jane asked looking up at him.

"Don't believe in magic?"

Jane sighed and rubbed a temple. "I just don't like it. Too unpredictable. But I've been forced to accept it as reality after meeting Belle's husband."

"If what we've been hearing is true, then you're going to need her," Kobra said seriously.

"Alright. So it says here that the Sons are after some kind of relic?"

Kobra nodded. "Precisely. Said to be ancient. And powerful. We can't let them get it."

"Understood. When do I meet them and when do we leave?"

"As soon as this is over." He reached into his pocket and handed her a slip of paper. Head to these coordinates to meet up. She took it and nodded, memorizing them.

"One more question," Jane piped in. Kobra nodded for her to go on. "Arendale has its own hero. Ice Queen I believe. Do I have permission to ask for her help?"

Kobra rubbed his chin in thought. "She's a relatively new hero. Only been active for about a year. A little less actually. So she's going to be a little green. But if the situation requires it, then yes, you have permission."

Jane nodded in understanding. Grabbing the file she stood and walked out of the diner to her car to rendezvous with her team.

Kobra sipped his coffee and silently wished her luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so the Anna origin story won out over the immiidate sequel to the Big Four. Set in the same world as the Big Four story, Superhero AU. <strong>

**So, just a few notes. This world exists in the same world aas the incredibles. All eveents take place after the battle with syndrome, in which superheros are allowed to come out of hiding. **

**The NSA is sort of like the shiled of this wolrd and monitors the supers and helps/keeps them in check where they can. A super can become governemt employed for their abilities. example PH(Pocahontas)**

**They respond to threats that normal authorites can't. Like the involvment of a cult that uses magic or has supers of their own. **

**Members of the Fantasia unit are all older than the newer princesses and chracters. MOre around their late twennites to early thirties. Jane i married to Tarzan who is a hero known as Ghost Ape. Belle is married to Beast, a hero himself. Obvioulsy their histories are DRASTICALLY different in this AU. I haven;t come up woth all backstorys...so don't ask. **

**But this will be how Anna became Firestar.**

**Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasia Unit**

In Arendale city a young woman with platinum blond hair slept peacefully in her bed as the sun filtered in through her window. She enjoyed her time sleeping in. She'd become very busy running her late parent's company alongside her sister, in addition to being the superhero of her city.

Her name was Elsa Callah. And when she fought crime she was called the Ice Queen. Since birth she'd had the magical ability to produce seemingly infinite amounts of cold. She used to love using them as a child. She'd spend countless hours using them to entertain and play with her beloved sister. Until that fateful day when she'd nearly killed her.

On that day, fear took root inside of her. And it made her power rage out of control. It had gotten so bad she had nearly frozen the entire city. But by an act of true low by her sister, she replaced fear with love. Allowing her to control her icy powers.

"Psst. Elsa," came the voice of her younger sister. She smiled to herself but didn't acknowledge her. Her sister then climbed onto her bed before shaking her shoulder. "Elsa, come on its morning," her sister said with excitement.

"Ugh…Anna. Go back to bed," Elsa said groggily.

"Come on Elsa. It's our day off. And we said we were gonna spend it together. So get up," Anna said as she shook the bed, making it impossible for her big sister to go back to sleep. With a sigh Elsa threw the blankets back and sat up. She yawned before looking into the blue eyes, and freckled face of her younger sister.

"Alright Anna. I'm up."

"Good. RACE YOU TO THE BIG TUB!" Anna shouted as she scrambled off the bed to the big bathroom where she'd surely use up all the hot water.

"Anna!"

* * *

><p>Anna smiled to herself as she washed her face after her shower. Her life was so much better now that she and her sister could actually be sisters again. She remembered how lonely she was all those years when Elsa would isolate herself from her. She'd thought she was hated for seemingly no reason.<p>

But then she'd discovered Elsa's powers and she'd understood. But now that Elsa had control she'd never let her be lonely again. So that was why she'd planned this whole day together, just the two of them.

With a happy smile she splashed water and her face and checked her appearance. Her eyes drifted up to her strawberry blonde hair and she gasped in shock. There was a platinum blond streak in it. That hadn't been there in at least a year. Not since she'd nearly died. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was seeing things. She opened them and looked at her hair. And she found no streak.

She stared at it for a bit longer. Then she shrugged it off.

It was probably nothing.

* * *

><p>Anna was in the kitchen as she was preparing her and Elsa breakfast. She opted for bagels with cream cheese. She placed two in the toaster and held two more in her hands. She wondered if maybe Elsa would want jelly.<p>

"Elsa! You want jelly on your bagel?" she shouted.

"Yes please!" came her sisters reply. Smiling she looked down at the bagel halves in her hands. She blinked in surprise when she found them already toasted. Just then the toaster popped up, revealing the other toasted halves.

She looked between them both. Had she already toasted two halves beforehand? She didn't remember doing so.

"Meh," Anna said with a shrug. Who cared. Bagels were done.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Elsa asked as she checked her purse. She was dressed in a baby blue shirt with a light blue jacket. She had on white pants with blue shoes. She wore a pair of mint colored glasses and had her hair arranged in a French braid and a bun.<p>

"Ready," Anna said rushing out. Anna had on a purple hoodie along with a long green skirt and dark high heeled boots. Her hair was split and styled into pig tails on either side of her head.

Elsa nodded and turned to open the door when she felt arms wrap around her. She smiled to herself as she let her sister embrace her. It was one of their daily rituals. Though it may have seemed silly to others, going over a decade without any contact with each other had hurt them. It felt good to just touch one other. To actually be embraced and hugged by their only remaining family.

"I love you," Anna whispered into her back.

"I love you too," Elsa whispered in reply. She meant it. And it felt good to let her know it.

Releasing her Anna grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door of their penthouse suite.

This day was going to be great.

* * *

><p>"See anything Belle?" Jane asked as she pressed her earpiece and walked around the Arendale museum. This was her team's third day staking the museum out. And there had been no signs of the Sons of Hades. She was getting frustrated.<p>

"Nothing yet Jane," Belle said in her earpiece. Jane looked around for anything suspicious and took note of all the cameras. She knew that as they spoke Belle was tapped into the security feed and watching carefully for any signs of the enemy.

"Meg?" she asked aloud. There was no answer. "Meg? Meg?"

"Nothing from my end captain," said Meg. But from the sound of her voice…

"Meg where are you?" Jane asked in annoyance.

"…Food court."

"Meg, I told you to go to the science wing," Jane whispered harshly.

"Got hungry," was Meg's reply. Jane rubbed her temples in irritation. They hadn't been lying when they said Meg had trouble with authority. The woman was infuriating. The only one she seemed to listen to was PH.

"PH, where are you?"

"I'm in the history wing captain," PH replied. Jane smiled in appreciation. "And Megara, it would be terrible if the Sons of Hades infiltrated through the science wing all because you weren't doing your job," she said over their connection.

There was a sigh from Meg. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it."

"PH, you get anything?" Jane inquired.

"No signs of the Sons…but I sense a magical disturbance. I'm trying to locate it."

"Ok, you do that and keep us all informed. Everyone else, keep a lookout."

"Right," came the collective reply of her team.

With that she kept sweeping her head back and forth. Waiting and looking in anticipation for any sign of trouble.

* * *

><p>"Come on Elsa," Anna said with a wide grin as she tugged Elsa toward the entrance to the museum.<p>

Elsa laughed heartily as her sister practically dragged her by the arm. "Ok Anna, sheesh. Slow down," she chastised. She was very happy that Anna was happy. Anna had apparently planned out their entire day. Starting with a visit to the museum since she knew Elsa loved it.

Once inside, Anna bought their tickets and before taking her arm. They went to the Art wing first. Elsa looked at the paintings with interest. Anna did too, cocking her head to the side as she tried to figure out what was so artsy about squiggles and dots.

When they got to the sculpture exhibit Anna made Elsa laugh by mimicking the poses of the sculptures. Elsa giggled while taking pictures of her sister doing ridiculous things.

Then they found a photo booth. They took pictures and made faces at the lens, laughing and giggling like hysterical children at their silliness.

And it was great.

They loved and cherished all the time they spent together now.

Then they went into the history wing. They looked with interest at the animals and cavemen exhibits. But while they did, some rude man had the nerve to smoke. They wrinkled their noses in distaste at his apparent apathy to museum policies.

"Excuse me, there's no smoking allowed," Anna said as politely as she could.

The man just looked at her. He looked her up and down before taking a long drag of his cigarette. Then he blew smoke into her face. She coughed and waved her arms in front of her face.

"Beat it kid," he said smugly before he turned away from her.

Anna gasped in offense. She was about to tell him off when Elsa grabbed her by the arm. She gave her a look telling her not to cause a scene before pulling her away. Anna followed, but not before taking a last glance at the man.

"Jerk," she said narrowing her eyes at him. Suddenly the end of his cigarette burst into flames. He yelped as the ashes fell onto his clothing and started to burn him. "Ha! That's what you get. It is not nice to blow smoke in a person's face you know!"

Feeling karma had done its job, Anna allowed herself to enjoy the rest of the museum. Eventually she and Elsa were in the part of the museum about American history. They came to the part that talked about Jamestown, the first America settlement.

There was a plaque and mannequins depicting a white man and a Native American girl.

"Pocahontas," Elsa said as she read the plaque.

"You ever wonder what tribe she was from?" Anna asked her sister curiously.

"She was from the Powhatan tribe."

Anna and Elsa jumped in surprise before they noticed a woman standing next to them.

She had a copper complexion with long black hair. She was very statuesque. Taller than Elsa by half a head. She had dark brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She wore a dark brown sleeveless jacket with a white tank top underneath that showed off her lithe arms and a red tattoo around her right bicep. On her legs were khaki pants and light brown fur boots.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just answering your question," the woman said apologetically.

Elsa and Anna overcame their surprise and smiled back. "Oh it's no problem," Elsa said in acceptance

"How'd you know that by the way?" Anna inquired.

The woman chuckled lightly. "We're from the same tribe," was her answer before she turned and walked away.

Elsa and Anna cocked their heads to the side as they watched her go. Thinking over her appearance they realized she did look Native American. They exchanged a glance and giggled. An interesting encounter for sure.

The woman looked back and eyed the platinum blond curiously. The wind was very loyal to her. She could see it swirling around her. Awaiting a command at any moment. And she could feel the coldness of the air around her.

_So you're the Ice Queen?_ She thought with a knowing smile. Shrugging an arm she walked away. She'd been drawn to her because she could sense her magic. But that wasn't what had she'd been sensing before.

Whatever she'd sensed before was darker. With evil intent.

She had to find it.

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa continued their exploration and ended up in the part of the history wing that held the Greek exhibits. As they walked around they came to large crowd gathered around one particular exhibit. A museum tour guide talked about it.<p>

It was some kind of white crystal. Apparently dubbed, the Shard of the Ice Titan. Old and made of some kind of rare crystal and whatnot. Anna listened intently. Elsa on the other hand stared at the crystal. And a shiver ran down her spine.

She could hear it speaking. A small whisper of a voice. It sounded old and weak. But its words held dark conviction.

It said.

_**KILL!**_

* * *

><p>"Jane I got something," Belle said over their connection.<p>

"Where?"

"A large group of people just came in. They came in through the emergency exits without tripping the alarms. They must have disabled them. They're wearing trench coats so I'm assuming they're armed."

"Where are they headed Belle?"

"History wing, Greek exhibit."

"Roger that, team, meet up immediately," Jane ordered as she rushed to the history wing.

* * *

><p>Elsa shook her head as she thought about the crystal. Had she just been hearing things? She didn't think so. The words sounded to real and close. She wondered what it could mean.<p>

Just then Anna came out of a stall and over to the sink to wash her hands. She looked at Elsa curiously and noticed her pensive expression. "Everything ok Elsa? Having fun?"

Elsa formed smile and turned to look at her. "Yeah Anna, everything is fine," she said to assure her.

Anna beamed. Glad to hear she was having fun. With that Anna led them out of the bathroom and outside. But when she opened the door the scene before them nearly made her shout in surprise. Luckily Elsa covered her mouth and grabbed her before pulling her back into the bathroom.

Stepping around her, she opened the door just a crack and looked outside to see at least 10 armed men, holding the museum tourist at gun point. They had them on their knees as they shouted for nobody to move.

"Anna, hold my purse," Elsa said handing it to her sister. Anna took it and hopped a little in excitement. Her sister was about to kick butt.

Narrowing her eyes and taking a breath Elsa summoned the magic inside of her. The air began to cool and chill around her as her clothing began to change. Altered by the magic within her.

Soon she was standing in an off the shoulder crystal blue dress with a knee high split on the right leg. On her back was a long transparent cape with a snowflake on it. Her arms became covered in translucent powder blue sleeves and her shoes became icy heels. She undid her hair and swept it back before she covered her eyes with her right hand.

Sliding it down, they were suddenly covered with a glittering eye mask that looked to be encrusted with diamonds.

This was Ice Queen.

Ice Queen looked over her shoulder at Anna. "Stay in here," she said firmly before she took a breath and walked out the door.

Ice Queen took steps forward as she began to cool and freeze the ground underneath her. Soon the armed men took notice of her and gaped wide eyed.

"Hey it's Ice Bitch!" one of them shouted. She glared at the man. Ready to attack.

"That's Ice Queen you idiot!" came a shout form behind her.

Ice Queen's eyes went wide as she whirled around. And sure enough there was Anna. Out in the open and glaring at the man. No one called her sister a bitch. Ice Queen saw a man tense and she immediately formed an ice wall in front of her. Then she ran to Anna and pulled her around a corner.

"Anna! I told you to stay put," she whisper shouted at her sister.

"But I wanna help," Anna said with a pout. She was very protective of Elsa. Something her sister didn't mind. Just not when they were facing people with guns.

She was about to chastise her sister when another shout was heard.

"NSA! Drop your weapons!" came a feminine shout. They peeked around a corner to see two woman aiming guns at the armed men.

Both were brunettes. Once wore a blue button up blouse with a black suit jacket and matching black slacks. She had black satchel at her waist. She had a ponytail tied with a blue ribbon.

The other was another woman. A little taller and wearing a black leather jacket with a grey shirt and grey slacks. Her hair was in a bun on her head.

Honestly Elsa though they could be sisters. They were both slender with rosy cheeks and brown hair. They held their guns at the ready.

"NSA drop your weapons!" the woman in the leather jacket ordered.

The men all kept their guns pointed at the people. "The NSA can suck my—," the man didn't get to finish his statement as a bullet ripped through his head. His allies looked wide eyed as they tried to comprehend what happened. They hadn't seen the women pull the trigger.

Then suddenly more gunfire was heard as they were all dropped. Elsa looked passed them to see a woman come around the corner holding an assault rifle. She fired with deadly accuracy, going for headshots and downing the men before they could retaliate. The women ducked behind exhibits as they waited for the shooting to stop.

When it did the woman stood up proudly and smiled. She was dressed in an army camo trench coat with grey t-shirt, combat pants, and dark boots. She was very slender. With very angular facial features and purple eyes. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail with a violet ribbon.

"Meg! Was that really necessary?" Jane shouted at her teammate.

Meg looked apathetic and shrugged. "I think so. They wouldn't have dropped their weapons, trust me on that," she said shouldering her rifle.

Jane walked up to her with a scowl and was about to rebuke her when Belle suddenly aimed her weapon at the crowd. Jane looked passed Meg and Meg turned around to see a man holding a gun to a woman's head. He'd been disguised as a civilian.

Meg lowered her rifle and took aim. But the man narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Drop it. Or I drop you," Meg warned.

The man furrowed his brows at her. Then recognition flashed across his face. "Meg? You backstabbing bitch!" he snarled at her.

"Oh you're breaking my heart. Now let her go," she said icily. It was a stalemate. No one side moved. Jane and Belle had their weapons pointed at the man. He wouldn't get away. But they weren't sure what they could do to save the girl.

Then suddenly a gunshot was heard before a hole appeared in the man's head. He went down as the woman screamed in horror. The women started wide eyed. None of them had made the shot. So what happened?

"Bang Bang Puto," came a voice form behind. Belle and Jane whirled around and pointed their guns upward as the saw a woman descending the escalator.

Meg stepped forward to meet her. She had a wide smile on her face. "Aww yeah, that's my girl Chel," she said excitedly.

Chel smiled as she shouldered her sniper rifle. She was a short Mexican woman with a leather jacket, purple top, blue jeans, and combat boots. She had a round face with long black hair and golden hoop earrings. She clasped hands with Meg.

"Good thing I showed up when I did. Isn't it Meg?" she said playfully.

Meg chuckled. Glad to have her there.

"I'm sorry, Meg, who is this?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Chel Rodriguez. Mercenary for hire," Belle informed her as she did a facial scan.

Jane frowned. A mercenary. Great. Just what she needed. She was about to demand answers when suddenly she noticed a figure approaching. She recognized it immediately as Ice Queen.

She wore a shocked look on her face as she looked over the dead men. She looked at all of them.

"You killed them."

Meg and Chel raised an eyebrow at her. As if to say, 'Well Duh'.

"It's ok Queenie, we're authorized," Meg sad casually.

"Yeah. We got that license to kill," Chel said in agreement.

"What my associates mean to say is, that we're are agents of the NSA. As such, we're granted the use of lethal force if necessary," Jane explained. Then she threw Meg a reproachful look. Which was completely waved off with an eye roll.

That calmed Ice Queen down somewhat. They were like police then. Plus she was familiar with the NSA. They'd suppressed the media and erased the memories of anyone who'd discovered she was Ice Queen when she first went out of control. They allowed her to walk around without being recognized and having a target on her back.

"Now then, Meg, can you kindly explain why she is here?" Jane asked motioning to Chel. Meg was about to answer when suddenly something caught her eye from above. She glanced up just in time to see something descending on them.

"LOOK OUT!" she shouted as she leapt back. The other women did the same. Leaping back just as large a stone mass crashed into the ground.

Jane looked at it and saw it looked like some kind of moving statue. It was some kind of cat. It had glowing green eyes as it looked for the nearest target. Meg started firing at it, riddling it with bullet that didn't go deep enough to do major damage. Chel pointed her rifle at it and fired, but while it did more it couldn't kill it. It leapt at Chel who rolled out of the way before joining Meg.

Ice Queen decided to join in. She was about to attack when suddenly the wind blew passed her. It struck the stone cat with enough force to send it flying against the far wall. It crashed into it, cracking the surface before it slumped to the ground.

"Woohoo. Go Ice Queen!" Anna yelled as she ran up to her sister. But Elsa furrowed her brows in confusion.

"That wasn't me," she muttered. She had been _about _to call the wind. But she hadn't directed it at the creature. She stared at it as it began to stir. It turned its eerie green eyes to Ice Queen and lowered itself in preparation to pounce.

Ice Queen got ready. Then it leapt. She was about to fire ice shards at it when someone suddenly brushed passed her. She got a glimpse of long black hair as the person thrust two fingers into the thing's head.

Cracks suddenly appeared on its surface before it exploded in a green flash. Everyone covered their eyes as rocks bits went flying everywhere.

"Ah, there you are PH," Meg said with a smile.

Ice Queen looked in front of her to see the Native American woman she'd encountered earlier. She was met with a warm smile.

"Sorry, I borrowed the wind for a moment there," she said casually.

Ice Queen was still bewildered. 'Borrowed' the wind. What the hell?

"Who are you people?" she asked looking at them all.

Jane approached her. She looked into her eyes and offered her a friendly smile.

"We're the special ops of the NSA. We're the Fantasia Unit".

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. Hope you like. Feel free to ask questions and review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentor**

"Now, once again Meg, why is she here?" Jane asked jerking her thumb to Chel.

Meg took a breath to explain. "Those stone cats thing we just saw, those mean that the Cult of the Jaguar is involved. I got a tip about their alliance with the Sons, so I called Chel in," Meg explained motioning with her head to her friend.

"So you received word of the involvement of the Cult of the Jaguar, and you didn't think this was important information to SHARE!" Jane shot back.

Meg just shrugged. "Wasn't sure if the tip was true or not," was her answer.

Jane was about to rebuke her when someone beat her to it.

"You should not hide important information from the team Megara. We should have been informed," PH said while giving Meg a reproachful look. At her words Meg had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Ok, fine. Sorry Captain," she said with a sigh.

Jane wasn't at all convinced that she was repentant. She chastised her some more for not sharing information with the team and calling for backup without following proper procedure. Meg rolled her eyes and drowned out her lecturing.

Meanwhile, Belle was checking the civilians and calling the authorities.

Ice Queen was standing off to the side, feeling a little bewildered at having all these agents of the NSA. But mostly she was looking at the Native American woman. She could hardly believe it. She had just met another magic user.

She'd never met another magic user before. Well…not a human one at least. She knew they were out there. She saw them in the news. Like that Frost hero for example whose powers seemed to be exactly like her own.

The woman had said she'd 'borrowed' the wind from her. She wondered what else she could do.

"Elsa. Elsa," Anna said at her side. Elsa flinched at having remembered her sister was there.

She whirled around to look at her and narrowed her eyes at her. "Anna, what were you thinking?" she whisper shouted at her.

Anna shrunk a little at her big sister's scolding. She fiddled with her hands nervously. "I was just trying to help," she muttered quietly.

Elsa rubbed her temples in irritation. "Anna you could have been killed. When will you think before you act?"

While Elsa chastised Anna, PH's senses alerted her to another magic disturbance like the one she'd sensed before.

"Captain," PH said aloud.

"And another thing Meg," Jane said too into rebuking Meg for her insubordination.

"Captain."

"You do not bring in a mercenary without gaining authorization—,"

"CAPTAIN!" PH said louder.

"Sorry PH, what is it?" Jane said pausing from her scolding of Meg.

"We have another one," PH said as she looked up to the second floor. Everyone turned their attention to the second floor as they saw another one of the moving cat statue leap off the second floor and over their heads. It ignored them and went straight for the display case of the Shard of the Ice Titan. With a leap, it smashed through the glass and grabbed the shard in its mouth.

The other fired at it, PH started throwing air blasts at it, but it simply ran away, ignoring them.

"AFTER IT!" Jane shouted. All the women followed after the stone cat. Including Elsa and Anna. They chased it through the museum and outside into the parking lot. Where it suddenly leapt into the back of a large van. When it was inside the door were slammed shut before the van took off in a screech of wheels.

Meg leveled her rifle at it, preparing to shoot out the tires. But Jane raised a hand to stop her.

"What's the deal captain I got a clear shot here," Meg said in offense.

"Belle," Jane said holding out her hand. Belle reached into her satchel before pulling out a small black square with a handle. Pressing a button on it, the square unfolded and extended until it was in the shape of a gun. Taking aim, Jane fired at the retreating van. From the gun a small tracking device flew across the distance before attaching itself to the side of the van.

Jane smiled proudly before deactivating the gun and handing it back to Belle. "Is it working Belle?" Jane asked.

Belle nodded and showed her a small gps device. On it was a moving red dot, indicating the tracker was working. "Yes captain."

"Excellent. Then we're going after them," Jane said firmly.

"So…we let them get away, with the relic?" Meg asked in confusion.

"Well, had I been informed of the Cult of the Jaguar's involvement, I would have planned accordingly. And had you left one of the Sons alive, Meg, we could have interrogated them for information of the whereabouts of their hideout. So I had to improvise," Jane shot back.

Meg snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well what are we waiting for then?" Chel asked the group.

Jane turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Who says you're coming?"

"Her aid would prove beneficial captain. No one knows the Cult of the Jaguar like Chel does," PH piped in on her behalf. Chel gave her an appreciative smile.

Jane sighed. "Alright fine. Shall we then," Jane said as she led the way to their vehicle. Elsa and Anna just stood there, not sure what to do now. Jane stopped and looked back over her shoulder at her. "Ice Queen, we could possibly need your help. Would you like to come along?"

Elsa nodded and followed after them. Soon they reached a large black SUV that the Fantasia unit used to get around. Unlocking the doors, Jane got into the driver's seat. Belle took the passenger seat. Meg sat behind her and Chel sat behind Jane. Meg suddenly looked to Elsa and raised an eyebrow.

"That your sidekick?" she asked looked passed her.

Elsa flinched and mentally face palmed. She turned around to see Anna. Smiling and ready to go. "Anna, you aren't coming with us," she said firmly.

"What?!" Anna asked in surprise. "Why not?"

"Why not? Anna you don't have powers…or training," she added as she saw Anna about to speak. "You could get seriously hurt, or worse."

"But, what about our special day?" Anna asked sadly.

"This is more important," Elsa replied. She was suddenly hit with a twinge of regret at her poor choice of words. She saw the pain flash across Anna's face. "I meant, that I have to protect the city. Which includes you Anna. No one is more important to me then you," she clarified. With that she gave her a hug before stepping back and getting into the SUV. PH got in after her.

Jane started the car and drove away, having Belle guide her after the van. Ann stared after them. And she smiled wide.

"Oh I'm coming Elsa. Whether you like it or not," she said aloud. She'd slipped her phone onto Elsa's person. And it was equipped with a find my phone app she could track. Being rich had its perks.

Pulling out Elsa's phone from her purse, she unlocked it and called up her boyfriend.

"Kristoff. Come pick me up at the museum. It's urgent."

* * *

><p>Inside the SUV, Elsa sat behind Meg and kept quiet. She listened as the other women talked amongst themselves. From what she could gather of them, they were all older than her. In their late twenties to early thirties. Bella and Jane seemed close and from what she heard, they were both married.<p>

Meg and Chel seemed to be quite friendly as well. And though they didn't seem to be married, they spoke of long time boyfriends. Meg spoke of someone she called…'Wonderboy'. While Chel spoke of her boyfriend Tulio.

All the while, Elsa felt a little out of place. And she couldn't stop stealing glances at the woman next to her. The magic user. She was very curious about her. She wondered how her own powers worked.

"So Queenie, what's up with you nearly freezing the city over?" Meg asked glancing back at her. Elsa flinched and flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I heard about that too," Chel asked as she looked back at her.

"It's not unheard of for supers to not have control of their powers when they get them Meg," Jane said.

"Yeah I know. But it was so sudden. Did an ex piss you off or something?" Meg asked with a smirk.

"No," Elsa replied shrinking under their scrutiny.

"How'd you get your powers anyway? Mad scientist, ancient artifact, radiation, cryo experiment?" Chel asked inquisitively. Elsa was not at all comfortable talking about her powers so openly.

"She was born with them," PH cut in. Elsa's eyes went wide as she looked at the other woman. How could she have known that? "It must have been quite lonely for you. All those years you kept yourself away from your sister to protect her," she said turning to her and giving her a sad look.

"How…how did you know that?" Elsa asked in shock.

PH smiled at her. "Sorry. The wind told me. It says you're quite happy now though."

Elsa managed a small smile back. "Yes. It's much better now," she said as she thought of Anna.

"But…there still a sliver of fear left inside of you. Are you afraid of losing control again?" PH asked cocking her head to the side.

Elsa swallowed and nodded. "Fear makes my powers go out of control. And it led me to nearly killing my sister. I guess I'm always afraid that it could happen again," she explained quietly.

PH nodded in understanding. She knew what emotion like fear and rage could do to magic. They were dangerous, could twist and make it rage out of control. She looked at Ice Queen sadly and thought of a way to help her.

"If you'd like, I could teach you," PH offered.

Elsa's head shot up and she looked at her in surprise. "You could?" PH smiled and nodded. Elsa's mouth turned upward into a genuinely happy smile. This could be great. Elsa was self-taught. But to learn from another magic user. One who seemed to have full control over her own powers.

"Yes, please, that would be great," she blurted out. The other woman chuckled at her excitement. She blinked and composed herself. "I mean, that would be wonderful," she said sheepishly.

"Ok then. Our lessons will begin after our mission. But for now, a little exercise," PH said. Opening her palm she gathered the wind into it. Elsa watched as she formed a small cyclone in the center of her palm.

"Catch," PH said. Suddenly the small whirlwind spun and flew off of her palm. Elsa yelped as she brought both her palms under it. She held it tenderly as she watched it spin. But she saw the wind getting weaker.

"Give it some power," PH advised.

Elsa nodded. She tried directing more wind at it to keep it rotation steady. But she added too much. In a burst of air, a cold wind blew through the whole car. Surprising everybody. She looked up with burning red cheeks. "Sorry."

PH chuckled. "Here, let's try again," she said. She opened her palm again and created another small whirlwind. She sent it spinning through the air. Elsa caught it once again. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to keep it going.

"Relax. Don't force it," PH advised. Elsa nodded and took a breath. And slowly but surely she kept the whirlwind going. It was strong, spinning rapidly and strongly. She smiled proudly at her new teacher. "Good job. Now try sending it back." Elsa nodded. With another breath she tried to get it to fly toward PH. But as soon as it left her palm, it vanished.

"Nice try," PH said to encourage her.

"Can you make ice and snow too?" Elsa asked her curiously.

PH raised a hand up and closed her palm. Closing her eyes, she focused and then opened it. A small snowflake appeared for a moment before disappearing. "Nowhere near as much as you can. I have a natural connection to the earth and sky. But I can manipulate all elements to some extent," PH explained.

Elsa listened in fascination. She wondered what she could learn from her.

"Now then, shall we try once more?" PH asked as she conjured another whirlwind. Elsa nodded and got ready.

She definitely hadn't expected the day to go like this. But she felt she'd gained something great.

A mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. Hope you like. <strong>

**PH is going to be the Mr. Miagi to Elsa's Daniel-san.**

**PH is the moset powerful shaman in the world. And one of its greatest magic users. As a shaman she also has the power to bind spirits to herself. She has several animal spirits bound to her. A lion, The Great Prince of the Forest, a stallion, and her most powerufl spirit that she only summons in emergencies. Monstro. **

**Accepting ideas for other animal spirits from Disney movies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Into Danger**

The Fantasia unit and Ice Queen had followed the van into the mountains and forests outside of the city. Jane wondered where they were hiding. Meanwhile, Elsa was asking questions about PH's magic. PH explained that like herself, she was born with them. That she'd had a natural connection to nature and could communicate with spirits of the earth and sky.

She also explained that like Elsa, she'd been a little overwhelmed by her powers in the beginning. Until that it is, she'd found a mentor. She said that her teacher had been Moon Man of the Guardians. He'd taught her how to effectively control her powers. He taught her to hear the voices of the mountains and see the colors of the wind.

"By the way," Elsa said to change the subject. PH looked to her and nodded for her to go on. "Who were those people? The Sons of Hades?" she asked inquisitively.

"The Sons are a terrorist radical group hell-bent on taking over the world for the coming of their 'god'," Meg explained in disgust.

"You seem to know a lot about them," Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

Meg snorted. But with a sigh sat up and pulled up her jacket sleeve. Slowly she revealed her arm until a tattoo could be seen on her bicep. It was the face and head of some ghoulish looking creature with blue flames for hair.

"I used to be one of them," Meg explained. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak when Meg cut her off. "I was young, and in love with one of their higher ups. He convinced me to join and I did. Then the bastard left me for another woman. But I was already in the club and couldn't get out," she explained bitterly.

"I did terrible things. I was one of their best hit men. Killed people on orders. Then one day I was ordered to kill this super. It didn't go as planned. I fell in love with him and he convinced me to leave the Sons. And I did. Then I joined the NSA."

"Oh…wow," was all Elsa could think to say.

Meg turned to look at her and smiled. "By the way Queenie, the name is Megara. But my friends call me Meg. Or at least these two do," she said motioning to Chel and PH. "That's my girl Chel," she said jerking thumb at the woman.

"Sup," she said with a small nod.

"And of course your new Zen master is PH," Meg said jokingly. PH rolled her eyes but smiled back at her.

"And, I'm Captain Jane Porter," Jane added from the front.

"Lieutenant Belle," Belle said beside her.

Elsa smiled and nodded at them all. She liked these women. They were all strong and with them, she believed they could stop whatever the Sons were planning.

* * *

><p>"Ok…so let me see if I understand this," Kristoff said as he drove Anna and himself outside of the city and after Elsa. "We're going after your sister, who is going after a terrorist organization that held innocent people at gunpoint and have some kind of monster cat statue working for them?"<p>

"Pretty much," Anna said as she kept her eyes on her tablet as she tracked Elsa.

"Anna. I love you, really I do…but are you insane?" he asked her.

Anna looked at him and narrowed her eyes in offense. "I'm not letting Elsa do this alone Kristoff," she said firmly.

"She has superpowers. And those women you talked about seemed to be able to handle themselves. AND, Elsa explicitly told you she didn't want you anywhere near this," Kristoff reminded her.

"Don't care," Anna said with a frown.

"Anna, I'm just a hockey player and you're rich girl. What exactly are we gonna do?"

"I'll figure it out. I did when we went after Elsa didn't I?"

"You almost died," Kristoff reminded her.

"Look Kristoff, if you don't want to do this, then fine. You can drop me off and I'll go after Elsa myself," Anna said crossing her arms over her chest. "I won't let her be alone anymore," she muttered softly.

Kristoff looked at his girlfriend and sighed. Well he couldn't let her go alone. "Man, Elsa is gonna freeze me for this," he said in utter defeat. Anna beamed and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

She knew this was risky. But Elsa was her sister. And she was tired of her keeping her away in order to 'protect' her.

She wouldn't let her do that anymore.

* * *

><p>Eventually the women drove up to a lake. At the edge of it, they could make out the van. Abandoned.<p>

"Must have had a boat," Belle said thoughtfully. Jane nodded in agreement. She began to look for a way around.

"I can freeze it so we can drive over," Elsa offered. They all looked at her and were reminded of who she was.

"That would be very good actually. Please do," Jane said with a nod.

Elsa nodded before leaning out the window. Extending her hands, she focused her magic and began freezing the lake over. Ice began to creep over its surface. She made sure it was thick and strong enough to support the car.

"Go ahead," she said.

Jane pressed down on the gas and onto the icy surface. And slowly but surely they made their way across.

"We should totally bring you on all our missions Queenie," Meg said smiling at her. Elsa blushed a little at her praise.

"Ice Queen, would you happen to know what's ahead?" Jane asked.

Elsa thought it over and tapped her chin in thought. "I believe…there used to be some old mines around here," she said unsure.

"Sounds like a good place to keep low," Chel piped in.

All the women nodded in agreement.

"Stop the car," PH suddenly said. Jane obliged. She hit the brakes and turned to look at her. PH gazed out into the distance. "We go by foot from here. We're close." With a nod Jane turned off the engine and got out. Her teammates followed as did Ice Queen. They came around the car and opened the hatch. Inside were extra ammunitions and weapons.

Meg grabbed a few more magazines for her assault rifle. Chel grabbed a small handgun for backup. Belle grabbed a large black bag full of her gadgets. Jane checked her gun and grabbed a few extra magazines herself. PH however just reached for a pair of Tomahawks.

Ice Queen just stood off to the side. Not really knowing how to use weapons. And not really needing them. She looked up as PH suddenly came to her. She extended her hand out and in it was a small sheathed knife. It looked to be wrapped in animal hide and on leather rope.

"Oh, I don't really need that," she said in polite rejection.

"Take it," PH said firmly. Elsa flinched a little at her sternness. But, since she was to be her teacher, she obediently accepted it. And as soon as her hand brushed the sheath, she felt a buzzing sensation. The knife seemed to be humming in her hand. She looked at it curiously and looked back up at PH who only smiled at her reaction.

"Let's go," PH said as she stepped around her and led the way up the trail. Elsa looked back to the knife in her hand and looped it around her neck before following. The rest of the Fantasia unit brought up the rear.

PH was an expert tracker. As they followed the trail she made note of the footsteps in the dirt. Two men and then the stone cat. Eventually the trail led them to the base of a mountain. Crouching low, PH peeked over some bushes and spotted two armed men standing guard at what looked like an entrance to a mine.

"Looks like we found them," Meg said with a smile.

"How should we proceed captain?" Belle asked Jane.

"Just say the word England. I got a clear shot," Chel said as she leveled her sniper rifle at one of them.

"No. We don't want to alert them. We need to try and be stealthy about this," Jane said in rejection. Meg and Chel were about to argue when suddenly PH stood up and walked forward.

The men took notice of her as she advanced and were about to point their guns at her. But with a wave of her arm she blew them back against the wall. They cried out in pain before slumping down. But looking up they were instantly killed as PH threw her Tomahawks into their skulls.

Coming over to them, she ripped the axes out and turned back to her teammates.

"All clear Captain."

Jane was a little wide eyed. But overcoming her shock she walked toward her. "Excellent work PH," she said as she gave her a pat on the shoulder. Then drawing her weapon, she led the way inside. Belle followed after her, then Meg and Chel.

Ice Queen stood at the back and looked at the killed men.

"Sometimes it's necessary," PH said solemnly.

"Do you feel guilty?" Elsa asked curiously.

"A little. But people will die if I do nothing. I don't revel in killing. But I accept it," she explained. With that she followed after her teammates. Elsa watched her go before she followed after.

* * *

><p>Inside the mine, the Fantasia unit kept their ears and eyes open for any of the enemy. The mine was lit by electric lights on the ceiling. The cave was wide enough for them all to squeeze through. As they walked they passed by other tunnels.<p>

"Man, it must be like an anthill in here. How do we know which way to go?" Meg complained.

"Ice Queen, which way do you think we should go?" PH asked as she looked to her.

Ice Queen flinched and her eyes went wide. "You're asking me. Well I don't know," she said bewildered.

PH looked at her and raised n eyebrow. "As a magic user, you should be able to sense the presence of other sources of magic. That's the reason I approached you at the museum. I could sense your magic and was drawn it," she explained.

"But…I don't know how to do that," Ice Queen stammered out.

"Try. Close your eyes. Feel the wind and see if you can sense a disturbance," PH insisted. Ice Queen was a little unsure. But with a breath, she closed her eyes and focused on the air.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel. Everything seemed normal. She could feel the air buzzing and whistling round her. Nothing out of the ord—

Suddenly a shiver ran up her spine. She furrowed her brows in confusion. She never shivered. It was impossible for her to feel cold. But she did. A slight chill. And some kind of…break in the wind.

"That way," she said raising a hand up and pointing down a tunnel to their right. PH looked down the tunnel and looked back to her with a smile.

"Good work Ice Queen. You're a fast leaner," she said with a nod. Ice Queen blushed and smiled proudly. "Whatever brought that stone statue to life has some dark and powerful magic. We need to be on guard," PH warned everyone.

Everyone nodded before Jane led the way. Not knowing what to expect but knowing it probably wasn't going to be friendly.

* * *

><p><strong>New Chapter. Going into danger. Beware. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Titan**

"Ok, these guys are dead. I'm freaking out," Kristoff said as he and Anna came to the entrance to a mine with two dead bodies sprawled out in front of it. The young man had a small handgun but was still feeling very much overwhelmed.

Anna ignored the bodies as she walked into the mine. Kristoff followed after, not being able to shake the feeling of doom hanging over their heads. They came to a series of splitting tunnels.

"Which one?" he asked. Anna tapped her chin in thought.

"That one," she said pointing to a random one on a whim. She set down it as quietly as she could. Kristoff sighed, not understanding how she was not at all afraid. She followed after her. Determined to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>The Fantasia unit and Ice Queen made their way down the tunnel. Jane led the way, with slight adjustments from PH and Ice Queen who were being drawn to a magical disturbance they could both sense.<p>

Elsa smiled to herself, already she was learning more about her powers. She had no idea she could sense other sources of magic before.

"There are so many wonderful thing I could teach you," PH said enthusiastically as she whispered to her. Elsa smiled, glad PH seemed to enjoy the idea of teaching her.

"That sounds great," Elsa said smiling wide in excitement.

"Captain, I'm getting something," Belle said speaking up. They looked to Belle and saw her holding up a sound amplifying device attached to some ear phones. She motioned with her head to a tunnel. Jane gave a nod before leading the way. She assumed she was on the right track they were on the right track since PH wasn't correcting her.

"Movement up ahead," Belle said suddenly. Everyone crouched and pressed themselves against the walls. Two men walked passed the entrance of the tunnel they were in. They weren't noticed and everyone released a breath in relief. Jane was about to give an order when a whoosh of air was heard and one of the men went down.

The other man gasped and was about to raised his weapon and shout when he dropped as well. Jane furrowed her brow before slowly approaching. She looked at them to find they'd been shot in the head. Jane sighed and turned around, and sure enough Meg was holding her handgun up, and it was equipped with a suppressor."

"All clear Captain," Meg said cheekily.

"Good shot Meg," Chel said with a smile. Meg smiled back at her before they high fived.

"I did not give the order for you to take them out Megara," Jane said sharply. Meg looked at her and shrugged. Not at all sorry.

"They were in our way."

"We don't have to kill everyone we come across Meg. We could have captured them. Interrogated them," Jane insisted.

"They wouldn't have told us anything. Too stupidly loyal," Meg retorted.

"That's not the point Meg!" Jane said to try to drive her point home. "What is your problem? You don't follow orders. You don't listen, you're just so...ugh…," Jane growled out in frustration.

Meg gave her a dead panned look. "Alright, you want to know what my problem is?" Meg asked as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yes, I would love to know," Jane said as she stepped up to her.

"What was the first thing you asked when you saw I was on your team? It was probably 'Oh, are you sure she can be trusted', right?" Jane blinked a little in surprise. That had been pretty much exactly what she'd asked.

"You don't trust me. All because of what I did in the past. Yeah, I was with the Sons. I did terrible things. But now I'm out and on your side. I have trust issues and it doesn't help that you don't trust me," she said sternly.

"I trust PH and Chel because they don't judge me for my past. So no offense Captain. But I'll do things my own way."

"Well how am I supposed to get you to trust me if you won't work with me? What am I supposed to do?" Jane asked in frustration.

"I trust PH and Chel because we've fought side by side. I know they'd take a bullet for me. So unless I feel that, I don't trust you."

The two women held each other's gaze. Finally tore her eyes away and ushered them along. Meg huffed at her back before getting ready to follow. But she was stopped by PH grabbing her upper arm. She looked to her friend and was met with a stern glare.

"What?"

"The taking of a life should not be taken so lightly Megara," PH said with a frown.

Meg flinched a little. Remembering how PH didn't think enjoying killing was right. Unlike Meg and Chel who could make a bit of a game out of it. She sighed and looked repentant. "Sorry PH."

PH held her gaze before following after Jane. Meg shouldered her rifle and followed.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't it doing anything?" one of the Sons said as he stared at the white crystal. His name was Pain and he was one of the highest members within the Sons of Hades. He was a portly and short man.<p>

"I don't know. Is it broken?" Panic asked. Panic was an equally high ranking member within the Sons. He was a skinny man with a bird like nose. The two of them looked at each other as they glanced back and forth between the crystal and themselves.

"Perhaps a little divine counseling is in order," their ally and High Priest of the Jaguar cult advised. He was a Mexican man of moderate height. He was lean and dressed in a red shirt and black pants. He had red tattoos. One running across his face and over his nose and one on his chin.

Pain and Panic shook their heads in agreement before they they went to retrieve their sacred candle for contacting their god. It as in the shape of a ghoulish skull. They lit the wick and all the Sons gathered as they dropped to their knees and bowed. Tzekel-kan was less than impressed as the fire on the wick became blue and the shadows in the room seemed to grow. This wasn't his god after all.

They rose and fell as small whispers could be heard from the flames. Pain and Panic listened intently to their god's instructions. When he was finished the flames vanished. Pain and Panic exchanged a glance.

"Well, what did he say?" Tzekel-kan asked impatiently.

"He said. We need the ruler of Ice and Snow," Pain said with a dark smile. Tzekel-kan raised an eyebrow.

"The Ice Queen," Panic clarified.

* * *

><p>The Fantasia unit and Ice Queen looked down from a high ledge as they surveyed the situation.<p>

"Pain and Panic," Meg said pointing to the two men.

"And Tzekel-kan. The High Priest of the Jaguar Cult," Chel said nervously as she pointed him out.

PH looked at the man and narrowed her eyes. She could feel the magic coming off of him. It had her unnerved. It was dark magic. Very dark.

Meg lowered her rifle as she began taking aim.

"Absolutely not!" Jane said as she pushed her rifle back up. Meg frowned and narrowed her eyes at her.

"She's right Meg. Plan of attack," PH said in agreement.

"Ugh fine," Meg said with a sigh.

With that, Jane began thinking of a plan of action. She was hoping to get the relic back without being noticed. Then they could call for backup and storm the place.

"Uhm…captain…I think we have a bit of a problem," Belle said as she picked up something with her audio device. Jane looked to her as she heard a voice. She looked down to see the young woman she'd seen with Ice Queen a few hours ago and another taller man.

"An—," Elsa was about to shout before PH covered her mouth and held her down. Elsa struggled as she saw her sister being held hostage. She cursed Anna in her mind for being so foolish.

"Is that…your sidekick?" Meg asked in shock.

"Oh boy," Jane muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"We have to save them," Elsa whispered in panic as PH released her mouth.

"PH, can you use magic?" Meg asked her friend.

"I could, but if I use it the High Priest will probably sense me. I'm suppressing my magic so he can't sense me now. He doesn't know we're here so he isn't bothering to hide his," she explained grimly.

"Wait, so how come he can't sense me?" Ice Queen asked worried.

"Aleu is suppressing your magic," PH explained, which only confused Ice Queen more. "Captain, what is the plan?" PH asked as she looked to her leader. Jane saw entire group looking to her. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She had to get the civilians out safely.

She opened her eyes as she looked to the team. "Ok, here's what we'll do."

* * *

><p>Tzekel-kan looked at the two young people in front of them with a scowl. Who the hell were they? And what were they doing here? He briefly wondered if they were on to them. But they didn't seem like agents of the NSA. They couldn't be a threat. Or…<p>

He narrowed his eyes at the girl. He could almost swear he could sense a spark of magic in her. But perhaps it was his imagination.

"So, we were just exploring these mines. We have no idea who you guys are. And we won't say anything," the man said. Tzekel-kan turned his gaze to him and glared. They could be telling the truth, if so they were of no real consequence. But…

"That won't be possible. You've seen too much," Tzekel-kan said darkly. He drew his obsidian dagger at his belt. "But you will both make lovely sacrifices," he said smiling.

Kristoff paled as he eyed the dagger. Tzekel-kan raised it above his head to stab Kristoff in the heart. He laughed evilly as he relished the thought of cutting it out.

"NO!" came the shout from Anna.

Tzekel-kan hissed and dropped his dagger. He looked to his hand that had been burned by his knife. He saw it was red and tender from the heat. He looked to the woman and growled. So she did have magic. He summoned his remaining stone cat. It came to his side as he prepared to command it to rip the girl apart. He was surprised as he glared up at him in defiance. No trace of fear, only anger.

But before he could order him, a bang cut through the air. Everyone looked as they saw women coming into the cave, carrying guns and freeing at them with deadly accuracy. The Sons and Jaguar cult attempted to shoot back, but their bullets were halted by a shifting wall of ice.

Tzekel-kan cursed as he felt another course of magic. And he then picked out the Ice Queen, the hero of Arendale. He drew his macuahuitloff his back as he rushed forward with his stone cat in tow. He headed straight for Ice Queen. Deeming her to most dangerous. He ushered his stone cat in front of him to block the stray bullet flying at them.

The stone cat pounced, crashing through the wall of ice as it closed in on the Ice Queen. She saw it coming and made a thicker, stronger wall in front of herself. The cat crashed into it and was kept at bay. But Tzekel-kan made his way around her. She had no time to react as he raised his weapon over his head to end her life. He brought it down as her eyes went wide with fear.

But then his swing was stopped as someone stepped in front of him. He gazed into the angry face of a woman holding and stopping his attack with a pair of Tomahawks. Before she could react the wind suddenly pushed him back. He narrowed his eyes as she could sense the magic coming from this woman.

And it was powerful.

He directed his stone cat to pounce on her. It bared down on her but she whirled around and lashed out at it with her axes. They hummed with power as they shattered his stone cat's body to bits with one swing.

In a rush of wind she charged him. Her weapons at the ready. He held up his weapon in front of him to block as she pushed him back with amazing force, the wind assisting her. He growled as he dug his feet into the ground uselessly. He looked back to see himself coming to the edge of a vertical drop.

And in the next moment they both went over. PH dugs her axes into the cave wall as she slid down to the bottom. Her opponent did the same. She'd been tasked with dealing with him since they were both magic users. So she'd separated them so she could fight him alone.

"Go Belle!" Jane shouted as she fired at their enemies. Belle nodded before she leapt form cover and toward Anna and Kristoff. She threw down some smoke canisters to hide her movements and slipped on a special gadget for safety. Her team covered her as she rushed to the civilians' aid.

Meg and Chel fired and down their enemies with deadly accuracy, calling their shots as they attempted to down more than the other. Ice Queen began making her way to retrieve the relic. She whipped up a small snow storm that blew people in her way aside.

Belle finally reach Anna and Kristoff. She kneeled down to speak with them. "Hello. Everything is going to be alright," she said to reassure them. She cut them loose as a bullet flew passed her. She turned around and activated her gauntlets. A lightweight but powerful shield folded out from it, deflecting bullets. And the backside of the shield was covered in screens showing her what was on the other side. Allowing her to see without peeking over the edges and risking a stray bullet to the head. She pulled out her gun fired, keeping a shield up just in case.

In the crevice Tzekel-kan was on the defensive as he fought against PH. He'd been disarmed as she swung her Tomahawks at him, forcing him to back away to avoid a swing. Eventually he backed into a cavern wall. He jerked to the right and barely avoided a Tomahawk to the face as it crashed into the cavern wall. He growled in annoyance at the persistent woman as she kept coming at him. He had to admit, she was a damn good combatant.

Decided to call upon his powers, he tapped into his magic. Evil power flowed through him as his eyes became an eerie glowing green. Then his fingernails lengthened and hardened to become claws. He snarled at PH as he grabbed her axes with both hands before ripping them out of her grip with astonishing strength.

PH was caught off guard by his sudden transformation. He swiped at her with his clawed hands forcing her to back away as she went on the evasive, ducking, weaving, and jerking out of the way of his razor sharp fingers.

Tzekel-kan kept coming at her until he managed to get in a lucky swing. He backhanded her across the face, making her spin into the cavern wall. And before she could recover he grabbed her by the shoulder with a vice like grip. PH cried out as he raised a hand to stab her in the neck. The thrust his arm forward, intent on killing her. But then to his amazement, she grabbed at his wrist. What surprised him was that her strength was enough to stop his attack. He should have been stronger being not only a man but with the addition of his magic.

Suddenly she punched him in the throat, making him release his hold on her before she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and whirled him around to slam him back against the cavern wall. He gaped in astonishment and yelped as he rolled out of the way of a swipe. When he looked back he gasped as he saw what looked like claw marks on the surface of the wall.

He looked to PH as she turned around. Both her hands were claws like his he noticed. And her eyes were yellow. She curled her lip to revel pointed teeth. Like some kind of beast.

Tzekel-kan was utterly confused until he finally noticed it. Surrounding her was the silhouette of a golden lion with a fiery red mane. The only reason he could see it was because of his magical senses.

"Oh, I see," he said as he understood. He rose to full height and smiled. "You're a shaman. You merge your spirit with that of the one you have contracted to you in order to borrow its strength."

PH remained silent and glared, he took that to mean he was right. He crouched low into a battle stance as he rolled his shoulders. "So a lion vs a jaguar. Who will win?" he asked with an anxious smile. With a snarl he leapt at her. His claws and arms were extended as he was intent on slashing at her. But PH grabbed his arms and used his momentum to spin before tossing him a few meter away. He hit the ground hard and groaned.

"It's no contest," PH said with a smirk. "The lion is the king of the cats."

Elsa finally made it to the stone. The only people in her way were Pain and Panic. She glared at them as they eyed her.

"Give me the relic," she commanded. She let the air and ground around her cool and freeze to make a statement. Pain and Panic exchanged a glance.

"Ok," they said in unison before stepping aside. Elsa flinched in surprise. They were really just going to give it to her? She'd expected a bit of a fight for it. She remained still as she tried to figure out what they were planning.

"No seriously, just take it," Pain said as he picked it up and held it out for her. She didn't move. Something was up.

"Catch," he suddenly said as she tossed it to her. Out of instinct and reflex she caught it. She held it in her hand and looked back up to them. They looked at it almost expectantly. Like they were waiting for something to happen.

And then suddenly Elsa felt the crystal humming in her hand. She looked down at it as ice crept up to encase her hand. She yelped as it actually felt cold to her. She tried to pull herself free when suddenly she dropped to her knees as a wave of exhaustion hit her. She looked to the crystal to see the ice suddenly expanding and growing it from it. Pain and Panic smiled at the turn of events. The ice spread as it started to creep all around Elsa's body. And it was freezing. She squirmed and closed her eyes as she tried to wiggle free.

All around the shooting stopped as everyone felt a cold chill run up their spines. And they all looked to see a giant figure slowly growing to fill up the entire cavern. What it was, no one could say. It was huge, made of ice. It was skeletal looking with glowing red eyes.

"**FINALLY!" **a cold voice boomed from it. Everyone felt their skin break out in goose bumps from hearing it speak.

This was the great Titan Hydros. The titan of Ice. He drained at Elsa's magic to rebuild himself, he shouted and cackled with glee at having regained his form. Elsa felt herself growing weaker and weaker as her sucked at her magic. She tried to fight back, but it was no use. Hydros laughed at her useless attempted to get free.

With a smile he squeezed her, cracking a few of her ribs in a vice like grip. Elsa screamed in pain. It echoed throughout the cavern.

"ELSA NO!" Anna screamed. She tried to get to her, but Belle held her back. She fought and kicked as she tried to get to her sister, to do something for her. Elsa screamed again and it shook her to her soul.

"ELSA!"

* * *

><p>PH paused in her fight with Tzekel-kan to look up at the cliff ledge. She could feel an even darker magic suddenly coming forth. Then came Elsa's scream. Her stomach dropped to her feet in worry. Elsa was her student now. It was her duty to protect her.<p>

Tzekel-kan used her moment of distraction to pounce. His face was curled into a triumphant sneer as he came down on her. But suddenly PH whirled around and kicked him in the chest. His eyes bulged out of his head as he went flying back. He landed on his back as he brought his hands over his bruised chest. He peeked an eye open to see PH running toward the wall. And around her was the silhouette of a tanned stallion.

PH ran to the cave wall with blinding speed thanks to her stallion spirit. She switched back to Simba, her lion spirit, letting their energies merge and strengthen her body. She threw herself at the cavern wall, claws extended as she climbed it with astonishing speed. She clambered over the edge to see some kind of creature holding Elsa.

And her connection with Aleu was told her it was draining Elsa's magic. And when that was out it would be her life force. Narrowing her eyes she rushed forward, having the wind push at her back as she flew passed the gaping people in a blur.

With a roar she leapt, cocking back both hands in the process. The winds carried her through the air as she went right for the Titan's arm. With a shout, she threw her arms forward. Her claws cleaved through the ice, severing the Titan's arm. Hydros howled in pain as his arm and captive fell away.

PH kept going though the air before she came to the cavern wall. She twisted in midair and planted her feet against it before pushing off it. She dived straight for a falling Elsa, she threw wind at her, focusing it into blades that shattered the ice encasing her. She caught her in her arms and held her against her chest as she hit the ground, she slid to a stop before checking her over.

She was pale. Paler than normal. And weak. Much of her magic had been drained. PH looked up at Hydros in a rage. Hydros screamed at PH. He stepped forward to crush her. To take Elsa back so he could feed off her again, but PH wasn't about to let that happen.

Her eyes turned white as she invoked her powers. She called upon the spirits of the earth and mountains. Commanding them to shift. The whole cavern shook and rattled and the earth responded to her commands. With a great crack a stone spike jutted out of the ground, stabbing Hydros through his chest. He screamed pain as more began to puncture and pierce his body. They pierced his shins, forcing him to his knees. His body cracked and splintered as the rocks stabbed at him, holding him in place.

PH set Elsa down before standing in front of her. She glared angrily at Hydros. No one would hurt her student. Like her teacher before her, she would protect Elsa at any cost. PH invoked more power, tapping into and merging her soul with Simba. She took in a large breath of air, letting power build in her throat.

And then she roared.

It echoed from her throat, smacking air molecules into each other as the sound waves split the air. Simba roared with her, lending power to her primal cry.

Hyrdos screamed as the sound waves began weakening his body. He felt his cracks and splinters growing. He thrashed to get free and escape, but the rocks holding him in place would not give. Not as long as the woman willed it.

PH just continued to roar. Intent on destroying this ancient evil. All around the mountain was shaking from her power. Her team and everyone had to cover their ears as they stared slack jawed at her. She seemed to be the mellowest of them. They had no idea she was this powerful.

She was scary.

Hydros went still as his body was about to give. He could feel himself about to shatter.

PH kept up her assault, not letting up as the wind whipped around her. Until…

BANG

The sound of a bullet cut through the air. Everyone uncovered their ears as PH's cry stopped. And her teammates cried out as they saw her fall. A bleeding hole in her shoulder as a bullet from Panic's gun silenced her.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Calm before the Storm**

Panic smiled evilly while PH fell. Her friends watched in horror. They cried out to her, helpless. Elsa started to stir, and the first thing she had to see was her mentor, rocking backwards while she stood in front of her as a shield.

PH hit the ground and remained motionless. Elsa scrambled to her side as she cradled her head in her lap. She gaped in horror as she couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. But her worrying over her mentor was cut short as Hydros' screeched. He struggled and with a mighty jerk he broke himself free from the stone spike entrapping him. Slowly but surely his cracked body began to repair itself. But he needed more power, he stepped forward to take Elsa.

Before he could reach them, many canisters of smoke suddenly flew around them. Then someone was suddenly covering Elsa's eyes and ears as one canister exploded with a flash and smoke. A flash bang. Elsa was bewildered as she was hoisted up and pulled away. But she panicked and clawed against the person pulling her off PH.

"Ice Queen enough, it's me Jane," came a familiar voice. Elsa stopped struggling and glanced older her shoulder to see the older woman pulling her away. Meanwhile, Meg hoisted PH over her shoulder and dragged her away. The woman moved their downed comrade through the cover of the smoke, with Chel providing cover fire and Belle defending with her hand shields.

They made their way to a tunnel leading out of the cavern they were in. But they were being followed. Ice crept and spread along the floor with every step of Hydros, who was in pursuit of his prey. Chel fired at Hydros, trying to slow it down. But her bullets bounced off its super hard icy body. The women moved as fast as they could but realized Hydros was going to catch them. As they retreated further and further into the tunnel Hydros extended a clawed arm down it.

They watched in horror as Hydros' hand grew nearer, blocking out the light in the tunnel. Until suddenly the mountain began to shake once more. Stone spike jutted out of the sides of the tunnel, cutting Hydros off before finally blocking his view. He gave an angry howl as he was completely blocked off by stone. Layers upon layers of stone walls.

The women gaped before they glanced to PH. They saw her, barely conscious as she held a hand against the cave wall. They all realized she'd saved them. She'd willed the mountain to block the Titan's path so they could escape.

With a weak smile, PH finally lost consciousness. Glad to have saved her friends and student before she fell into blackness.

Meg panicked as she fell her friend go still. She set her down and checked her pulse. She breathed easier when she could feel it. "She's ok," she told the other in relief. They all sighed, glad she was alive.

With a quick order Jane led them all further into the cavern so they could treat PH and put some distance between them and their enemies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Hydros was going on a rampage. The Ice Titan froze all before him, the sons ran away in panic as they tried to escape. The Titan cared not for humanity. They were ants to him. Things weak and to be crushed and frozen by his power. He grabbed a few of them in his hands before freezing them solid. And with an evil laugh he crushed them, shattering them into tiny pieces.<p>

He turned to find more when his gaze settle on Pain and Panic. With a screech he came for them. He reached for them, looking to freeze them and crush them as he'd done the other. But he didn't think anything of the blue flames on the candle behind them. The flames suddenly jumped in his face. He reeled back and cried out as he felt the flames go inside of him.

Soon his consciousness was overwhelmed. Pushed down as another force took over his body. The Sons watched as the Titan went still and rigid. And then, its red eyes became blue, letting them know their god had seized control. They cheered and bowed before their god.

"My god, shall we pursue the women?" Pain asked as he knelt before him. The Titan turned to look at Pain.

"No. To the city," it commanded. The Sons gave a cheer.

"My, my, my, so it actually worked," Tzekel-kan said as he walked dup to them. The Titan looked down at him. "I just hope you remember our deal, Hades," he reminded it.

"Indeed. The Jaguar Cult will be rewarded for our alliance as promised," the Titan said with a nod.

Tzekel-kan smiled. Now they were unstoppable. With the Sons and the Jaguar Cult, they'd take over the city. And that would be only step one. Soon they'd conquer more. Then the world would follow soon enough.

But then a thought crossed his mind. The shaman. She was powerful. Dangerous. She could stop them. He ordered some of his men to find them and kill them. Especially her. With her wounded, it should be an easy enough task.

* * *

><p>Meg, Jane, Elsa, and Chel watched anxiously as Belle used her field med kit to pull the bullet out of PH's shoulder. They stared in horror at the blood coming from her. It looked like she'd lost quite a bit. Belle worked diligently to help her comrade. She retrieved the bullet, threw it aside, and then got to work cleaning and sewing her up. PH didn't stir the entire time. Completely unresponsive.<p>

Meg's worry became hatred, she whirled around on Elsa with a snarl. "This is all your damn sidekick's fault," she shouted at her harshly. She glared back at Anna who stiffened in fear.

"Meg, enough," Jane commanded.

"NO! This damn girl could have gotten us killed. She nearly DID get PH killed! What the hell is she even doing here?!"

"That's what I'd like to know," Elsa said with a frown as she looked back at her sister. Anna flinched before looking to the ground in guilt.

"Damn civilian idiot. You're just a liability. In the way," Meg muttered with venom.

"Enough Meg. What's done is done. We have a duty to protect the civilians. PH wouldn't want you attacking her," Jane said. Meg glared at her. It looked as if she was about to tell her off when Chel placed a hand on her shoulder. Meg looked back at her as she gave her a subtle shake of the head. Telling her to cool down. With a breath through the nose she did. She gave Anna on least glare before turning back to PH.

Jane sighed before looking to Elsa. "Maybe you two should speak…privately," she suggested. Elsa nodded. Turning around, she grabbed Anna by her arm and pulled her away from the group.

After she'd pulled her a significant distance away, Elsa turned and placed her hand on her hips while glowering down at her younger sister. Anna fidgeted and shuffled nervously on her feet.

"How did you find me?" Elsa asked lowly.

"Slipped my phone on you. Find my phone App," Anna replied. Elsa blinked in surprise as she ran her hands over her hips. And sure enough, in a small pocket on her dree she felt a lump that was Anna's phone. She rubbed her temples in annoyance before peeking an eye open to look at Kristoff.

"And how did you get into all of this Kristoff?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well…Anna called and told me what happened, so I picked her up and—"

"So you brought her here?" Elsa asked with an edge in her voice. He gulped before nodding nervously, feeling the air chill slightly around him. "Kristoff, how could you do this? Put her in danger like this?"

"She was determined to come, if I didn't bring her she would have found another way."

"But still, Kristoff you should have—,"

"I made him bring me," Anna said in her boyfriend's defense. She held her sister gaze and stood her ground.

"And why did you come?" Elsa asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I wanted to help," Anna replied.

"Does THAT look like help?" Elsa asked in anger as she pointed to a wounded PH. "Anna you could have gotten yourself killed. And all of us killed for that matter," she told her sternly.

"Well I wasn't going to let you come here alone. I'm tired of you pushing me away Elsa. You always try to handle things yourself, but I'm right here for you."

"This isn't the same thing Anna. This is different. This is dangerous. These people we're dealing with are dangerous, they're bad people," Elsa argued.

"I'm not a stranger to danger Elsa. I took care of myself ok when you nearly froze the city remember?" Anna pointed out.

"You almost died Anna. When will you think before you do something crazy?"

"Oh, so it's crazy to want to help my sister? It's crazy to worry about her and want to stay by her side?" Anna shot back at her. Kristoff backed away as he felt a fight brewing.

"When you put yourself in danger and nearly get killed yes, yet it's very crazy."

"I don't care. I'm tired of being put aside, all for the sake of 'protecting' me. Do you know what it was like all those years? Not being able to see you, talk to you. To think you hated me for no reason. It was awful," Anna said as tears came to her eyes.

"You think I don't that?" Elsa shrieked. "Do you have any idea what that was like for me? To not be able to see you. To not be able to ask you how your day was? To not give you advice for your first day of school or ask you about the boys or friends in your life. To be so close to someone but not be able to have any contact with them? All because you fear you'll kill them if you do?"

"Elsa," Anna breathed out in surprise. Elsa grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I can't lose you Anna. If I did…I don't know what I'd do. I just got you back," Elsa said through watery eyes. "That's why I push you away Anna. Because you're the most important person in the world to me. You are all I have." Tears flowed forth from Elsa's eyes at her confession.

And it's because it was the truth. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to Anna. She was literally the only person she had left in the entire world. Anna's mind reeled as she finally thought about her actions.

And she realized her sister was right. What had she been thinking? She dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry Elsa," she muttered softly.

Elsa smiled as she lifted her head up. Shaking her head slightly at her foolishness, she pulled her in for a hug. "Me too…I love you," she whispered to her.

"I love you too," Anna whispered back.

"Ice Queen," Jane called out to her. Elsa pulled away and looked to the older woman. "We're going to find a way out, let's move," she informed her. With a nod and a final look to Elsa, she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her along.

Anna let Elsa lead her along and she felt shame for what she'd done. If the city fell, it would be on her.

The group walked through the tunnels in search of an exit. But they found none. It was an endless series of tunnels like mazes and their seemed to be no way out. Meg sighed as she adjusted PH on her back. She wished she were awake. PH always seemed to have a natural sense of direction.

Elsa looked to her unconscious teacher with concern. She hadn't stirred at all. She was worried about her. They needed to find a way out. She just felt everything would be better once they got out of this cave.

Jane sighed as she held up a hand to stop the group. She began going over a suggestion to find an exit while everyone listened. Elsa listened intently, until she noticed something. Glancing over Jane's shoulder, she spied some kind of animal.

It was a wolf. It was a sandy grey wolf with blue eyes. It stared directly at her. And as she held its gaze she felt the knife around her neck buzz and hum.

"Ice Queen, something wrong?" Jane asked as she noticed her intent staring.

"…A wolf," Elsa said as she looked to it. Jane and everyone Elsa looked in the direction she was looking, but they didn't see anything.

"What wolf?" Jane asked in confusion.

Elsa raised a hand up to point at it. "That one."

"I don't see anything," Jane replied. The other woman murmured in agreement.

"Hold on…a wolf…that only you can see," Meg piped in. Everyone looked to her as she seemed to have an idea of what was going on. She smiled wide. "Which tunnel is it in front of Queenie?" she asked. Elsa pointed to it again. Meg started down that tunnel, causing the wolf to run down it and disappear.

"What's going on Meg?" Jane asked as she followed after her.

"That wolf is probably Aleu. One of PH's spirits. It's bound to the knife, and if Elsa can see it, then its' probably trying to show us the way out," Meg explained.

"Ah, I see, Ice Queen lead the way," Jane commanded. With a nod Elsa took the lead, keeping an eye out for the wolf only she could see. It wlays stayed ahead of them. Always disappearing down a tunnel when they got too close and reaper ring in front of a new one.

The women followed Ice Queen diligently as she followed after the wolf. Soon enough they could feel a breeze. Letting them know they were getting close. One final turn later, and they saw the light.

"Hell yeah!" Meg cried happily. Everyone give a whoop in celebration as they made straight for the light and the exit. They felt their hearts leaping in excitement, anxious to be free of this dank and dark place.

But as they got nearer, men suddenly leapt out from a few tunnels. Their guns were on them. The women didn't have time to react, they'd been ambushed.

"Drop your weapons. And on your knees," one of them commanded icily. With glares, they reluctantly complied. Meg set down PH as she dropped her rifle. When they were all disarmed and on the ground, one of the men came up and lifted Meg's chin up with her barrel.

"Well, well, if it isn't Meg, the traitor," he sneered.

"Go to hell," Meg spat at him.

The man chuckled. "Guess we'll start with you," he said as he lifted his gun and pressed the nozzle against her forehead. Meg glared at him defiantly, letting him know she wasn't afraid to die. She'd gladly take the first bullet.

"No," suddenly came a voice. Meg glanced over to see it was Jane. "I'm the captain, it should be me," she said firmly.

"Captain, what the hell are you—,"

"Well, are you gonna kill me or not?" Jane insisted. The man considered it, he looked back to Meg before he gave a shrug.

"Guess the order doesn't really matter anyway, you're all gonna die soon enough," he said as she stood up. He was about to make his way to Jane when one of the men suddenly stepped forward.

"Oh, can I do it sir?" he asked eagerly. The man looked at him and smiled. With a nod, he motioned with his hand to go right ahead.

"All yours Ping," he said casually.

Meg stiffened at the man's name.

_Ping?_

She looked up as the man known as Ping stepped in front of Jane. He raised his gun and pointed it at her, bringing it to her forehead. Jane remained silent but kept her gaze focused ahead. Ping looked back and locked eyes with Meg. Meg's eyes were wide.

There was only one Ping she knew. She held the man's gaze, waiting for some kind of indication her hunch was correct.

It came in the form of a wink.

Meg smiled. Oh, she had her good.

Suddenly Ping whirled around and started firing at his comrades. They were too stunned to react as he put bullets in their heads. Meanwhile, Meg grabbed the man in front of her, who was too distracted by Ping suddenly going nuts. She grabbed his gun and shot him before opening fire. Chel, Jane, and Belle all retrieved their weapons and forced on them as well. And soon enough they were gone. Leaving only Ping left.

Chel, Jane, Belle, and the other looked at ping in astonishment. Why had he suddenly betrayed his comrades?

"You freaking bitch! You had me pissing my pants," Meg said as she came up to Ping and punched him in the arm familiarly. They all looked at her in bewilderment. Meg chuckled at their expressions.

Ping laughed too. Then with a sigh, he reached a hand down to his neck. And with a pull his skin came off. But on second glance it was actually a mask. When it was off entirely the man that had once been Ping was now a Chinese woman with shoulder length black hair.

The woman let her hair down and fanned her face before looking to Jane. She saluted her in respect. "NSA Special undercover Agent Mulan, at your service Captain Porter."

Jane didn't know what to say as she stood there in shock. "Wait, so you're the inside agent Kobra mentioned?" she asked. Mulan nodded in confirmation.

"I was told to not reveal myself unless it was absolutely necessary. Sorry about the scare. We need to move," Mulan said seriously. Jane nodded, with that everyone grabbed their things while Meg picked u PH and they finally exited the mine system.

"So, Agent Mulan, what is their plan," Jane asked as she came up beside her. Mulan looked to her grimly. She took a breath to explain and sighed.

"They plan to take control of the entire city. Using that Titan to do it. And…they have other plans as well. They've gotten their hands on very advanced weapons. And explosives. Enough to wipe out anything within a few mile radius," Mulan explained.

Jane gasped in shock. "How did they get their hands on these things? And from where?"

Mulan chewed the inside of her cheek. "I did some digging. And it looks like they came from Blackwood tech. But I can't prove anything. They could've been stolen," Mulan said with a shrug. Jane cursed mentally. Always Blackwood Tech.

"They plan to set the bombs underground in the center of the city. They're gonna hold the citizens hostage, and if any outside forces try to step in to help…they'll set them off," Mulan warned.

"Damn. Could things get any worse?" Jane muttered in exasperation.

"Actually yes," Mulan piped in. "Much worse."

* * *

><p>In Arendale City the citizens were in panic as a giant icy creature stomped through the streets. The people ran and scrambled into their homes and building to avoid it rampaging. It screeched and howled as they fled. Every step freezing the ground and the building around it.<p>

Around its feet the Sons and the Jaguar Cult were marching and opening fire, keeping the panic and fear up as they followed in the wake of their giant monstrous ally. But the Arendale police were responding. They called for their SWAT and tactical teams, ready to blow the creature out of the sky. They came in an armored van. They filed out as they started getting ready to fight back and defend.

They took aim as they used cars for cover. The Sons and Jaguar Cult took cover behind the ice Titan. But soon, the earth began to shake. The police stared and balked as they felt the earth shake. And suddenly their armored van was swatted aside as a giant stone Jaguar, over 200 feet tall. Its green glowing eyes bored into the men.

From atop a building Tzekel-kan smiled as he controlled the great stone Jaguar. No one could stop them. The city would be theirs.

* * *

><p>"They have a giant stone cat?!" Jane shouted. Mulan nodded sheepishly. Jane rubbed her eyes as everything seemed to be going from bad to downright terrible.<p>

"Well Captain, what do we do?" Belle asked. Jane looked to her team and Ice Queen as they looked to her for their next move. Jane sighed as she contemplated her next move.

"We are the only ones in the city with a chance. Or, specifically PH," she said looking to their downed teammate. Truth be told, she was the only one powerful enough to stop them. She'd seen that when she'd nearly killed the ice Titan. "So we defend the city. Mulan, do you know where they intend to see the explosives up?" Mulan nodded. "Then you and Belle will have to disarm them. While the rest of us keep the Titan and jaguar busy."

"I have something in the city that could help," Chel said with a smile.

"Very good. Very good, let's go," Jane said as she led the group back to their car. It only took them a few minutes to get there but they were forced to stop as they noticed their car being surrounded by men. Jane narrowed her eyes as the 10 men were armed and on the lookout.

"Alright, us vs. ten. Easy," Meg said with a nod. Meanwhile, Jane began untying her hair and kicking off her shoes. She handed her hair tie to Belle who took it and picked up her shoes.

"Actually ladies. Allow me to handle this," Jane said confidently. Everyone looked to her in confusion s she suddenly began climbing up a nearby tree with remarkable skill. Soon she vanished among the tree tops. They all turned their attention to the men guarding the car.

They watched, waiting for someone to happen. They stared as the trees above the men suddenly began to rustle. The men looked up in confusion, when suddenly…

"RAGHHHHH!" Jane shouted as she leapt of the tree tops. She fell onto a man's shoulder, warping her legs around his neck as she began punching him repeatedly in the face. The man shouted and cried out in pain. His friends were reluctant to fire for fear they'd hit him by accident.

With a final cry Jane leaned back and threw the man into one of his comrades. Jane rolled to her feet and immediately rushed to another man. He had a knife as he raised an arm up to stab her. With a growl Jane grabbed his wrist and gave it a sharp twist, forcing him to drop it, then she grabbed the man's head and smashed it into the side of the car.

A man came at her as he tried to smack her with a crow bar. But Jane back flipped and landed on her hands. Bending backwards she picked up a hefty stick with her feet and raised it to block the man's downward swing. The man was wide eyed as she pulled on his ankle, knocking him off his feet, sending him sprawling onto his back. Jane tossed the stick into the air as she flipped onto him.

She punched him in the face a few times wildly as she caught the stick in her hands and smacked him across the face, knocking him out. She heard a man coming up from behind her so she quickly grabbed his crowbar and whirled around to hurl it at the man, hitting him in the mouth and knocking out a few of his teeth.

Then she rushed him. She kicked him in the stomach before sweeping his legs out from under him. Then she elbow dropped him in the face.

Her comrades watched as their leader attacked the men like a wild animal. Her style was strange. It incorporated the use of all her limbs and relied heavily on speed and brute force. And she must have been damn strong by how she sent the men rolling back with a well-placed kick.

"Damn…England's a badass," Chel said in amazement.

"Wow," Meg said in astonishment.

"That's the Jungle Queen for you," Belle said with a knowing smile.

Meg blinked in surprise. "Whoa, hang on. The Captain is the Jungle Queen?" Meg asked in disbelief.

Belle looked at her in surprise. "Of course. I thought you knew that."

Meg had certainly not known that. She'd heard of the Jungle Queen. An agent known to be a wild woman. Bold, brave, and downright dangerous. She'd always wanted to meet her. She hadn't expected by the books Jane to be her.

A man cried out as he was thrown against a tree. Another grabbed Jane from behind. Pinning her against his chest in a bear hug. With a growl she smashed the back of her head into his face, breaking his nose. Then she reached behind her and grabbed him by the front of his shirt before flipping him over and onto his back. He stared in fear as she then began to pound him.

Only one man remained as he stared at her and his downed comrades in astonishment. He watched as she then stood up. Then slowly, she turned around. She stared at him, her eyes wild and like a beast's. The man began to sweat as her gaze bored into his.

Then Jane released a final cry similar to jungle cat while she bared her teeth. The man yelped as he turned to flee in terror, running right into a tree in the process and knocking himself out. Jane looked around her to see all their enemies out cold. She smiled proudly as she took deep breaths to slow her racing heart and adrenaline.

She heard her teammates come up from behind her and she turned to face them. She saw their mixed looks of amazement and slight fear. She coughed as she straightened out her clothes. Belle stepped forward and handed her hair tie and shoes. She took them gratefully as she began fixing and tying up her hair.

"Sorry you had to see that ladies."

"I'm not," Chel said aloud.

"Now then, Meg, get PH in the car," Jane commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Meg said heartily with a salute. I was genuine this time. All respect with no mockery.

"No need," came a welcome voice. Everyone smiled and turned with a gasp to see PH, conscious. They rushed to her as she stood up by herself. She took a breath as she straightened herself out and smiled to her comrades.

"Man PH, you had me scared out of my mind," Meg said as she gave her a clap on her good shoulder. PH smiled to her and nodded. Everyone murmured in agreement. Then Elsa stepped forward. PH looked to and raised an eyebrow as she noticed her pensive expression.

"Thank you PH. You saved me," she said softly.

PH smiled as she stepped forward to pull her into a hug. "Of course I did. You're my student. It's my duty to protect you," she whispered to her. Elsa smiled as she returned her hug, glad her mentor was ok.

"PH, we have a problem," Jane piped in. PH looked to her as she gave her a brief overview of what was happening. PH listened intently as she processed it all. When she was done she remained silent as she collected her thoughts.

"Yes, I can stop them," she told her captain. Jane sighed in relief. "But I'll need time to prepare. Head to the city. I'll catch up."

Jane hesitated for a moment, but PH's look told her to go. So with a quick order, she got everyone in the car. Elsa was reluctant to go. But PH smiled and motioned with her to follow. Elsa held her gaze for a moment, reluctant to leave her. But she did.

PH watched her teammates leave her. And she closed her eyes to focus. She had to face giants. And that meant she had to become a giant.

She called for the only spirit she had bound to her that could give her that power. She summoned him, waiting for him to make his presence known. She could feel him, she smelled his scent. Of grass and spring water. A forest.

Then she heard the rustle of leaves behind her. She slowly turned around. And there he was. A great buck, tall and proud. With great antlers, brown fur with a cream underbelly. This was the Great prince of the forest. A powerful nature spirit she'd come across in her travels. He'd been causing havoc, making the forest that was once his home grow wildly until she'd reigned him in.

"Great Prince of the Forest. I am in need of you aid," PH said respectfully. The buck remained still as she requested his help. She could simply command him, but she preferred to ask. It was why her connection with her spirits was so strong.

PH waited for his answer. And it came in the form of a bow. He bent his head as he lowered himself slightly. PH smiled. Then with a breath she began to open her spirit to his. The Great Prince did the same, letting his spiritual energy resonate with hers.

Then they walked toward each other. He melded into her body, missing their energies, strengthening them with his own power. The forest began to shift as the plants and rocks began to stir and rustle.

Soon their energies would allow them to take on a new form. One who's power could rival a god.

Or a Titan.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. Hope you like. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Save Arendale**

The women and Kristoff drove back to the city in silence. Both anxious and readying themselves for what they had to face. Anna leaned against Elsa as they stared out the window. She knew her sister was going to have to go out and fight the bad guys. And it was her duty, she was a hero. She only wished she could help.

Elsa took deep breaths to steady her nerves. She'd never faced a threat this big before. This was going to be her first major disaster since her start as a superhero. She was scared. She looked at her hand. She could feel her magic slowly coming back to her. But she hadn't forgotten what that…thing had done to her. It nearly killed her. Her ribs still ached and hurt from when it had squeezed her. That thing…whatever it was, it was more powerful than her.

"Meg, do you know what PH has in mind?" Jane asked from the front. She wondered why PH was so sure she could take the two giant monsters they had to face. And what she meant when she said she had to prepare.

Meg smiled wide. Oh, she knew what PH had in mind. It made her excited. "She's going to go big girl," Meg informed her. Everyone looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Except Chel.

"Oh, I love it when she goes big girl," Chel squealed giddily.

"Big girl?" Belle asked in confusion.

"I've only seen her do it once. There are no words to describe it…when she goes like that. But trust me, she can handle those things," Meg said with absolute confidence.

Jane accepted her answer, though still not entirely sure what that meant. But magic was PH's expertise. So she just had to believe she could do it. She sighed before she smiled a little, glad she had such a reliable team on her side.

* * *

><p>"This is so illegal," Jane said as she and the team looked into a garage unit Chel had rented.<p>

"Very illegal," Belle said in agreement.

"This is sweet," Meg said happily.

Inside the unit was an armored black Humvee. Loaded with weapons and a mounted machine gun. Rummaging through the back Chel pulled out grenades, C4, and a reloadable RPG.

"Well, what do you think?" Chel said as she gestured to the cache of weapons.

Jane sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well given the circumstance, I suppose I'll let this slide. So, here what we'll do. Belle and Mulan, you get to the explosives first. We can't counterattack as long as those can be set off. Once you get them disarmed Chel and I will try to stall the stone cat while Meg and Ice Queen deal with the Titan."

"But my power will only make it stronger," Elsa reminded her.

"That's why you'll be getting this baby," Chel said as she picked up the RPG. She smiled wide as Elsa stared at it.

"Sound good?" Jane asked everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, Belle and Mulan, take the SUV. We'll wait here for your signal."

Belle and Mulan nodded. Grabbing their things and a few more weapons they loaded into the SUV with Belle as the driver. Before they left, Belle clasped hands with Jane, her closest friend and wished them all luck.

* * *

><p>The streets of Arendale were empty. The police were being ordered to remain at the station and were being told not to step outside because if they did thousands would die. Beneath the streets, in the center of the city, the cults had set up an array of advance explosives they obtained from Blackwood Tech. They didn't know why the business man known as Mor'du was so keen to give it to them. But they didn't much care. As long as they had this, they controlled everything.<p>

A small squadron of their group had been tasked with guarding the explosives. They waited and watched diligently for any signs of intruders while waiting for the word to detonate them if necessary.

Suddenly they all heard footsteps. They raised their guns in preparation for an enemy, only to see Ping step around a corner. They lowered their guns at the sight of one of their own and relaxed.

"Sup Ping. Where ya been man?" one of them asked.

Ping shrugged as he continued to approach. "Finding and killing those damn NSA agents. Pain and panic said to report here for guard detail," he explained. They chuckled as he came to stand among their ranks.

Standing near the back, Mulan slowly started getting closer to the bombs. There was a main interface that could detonate them all at once if necessary. She had to get to it. She made her way over to it, being careful not to draw too much attention.

She looked around, she could make out one of the Sons holding a remote detonation. So even if she did guard the interface as long as he hit the trigger they would all blow. She also had no doubt Pain or Panic probably had one above ground somewhere as well.

She smiled to herself. But that was why their tech expert had given her a little jamming device. She placed into onto the interface, preventing an outside signal from reaching it and setting it off.

"Ping? What are you doing?" one of the men asked as he noticed her place the jamming device on it. She sighed and cursed mentally. Now or never. Whirling around she reached into her pocket and threw down some canisters of smoke followed by some flash bangs. They hit and went off in the center of the group, blinding and disorienting them as she began firing on them. She had come with an assault rifle as she fought, crouching low to try and keep from being hit.

Meanwhile, Belle charged through the smoke. Glove shield raised, she batted the men aside, knocking some out with a well-placed swing as she made her way over to Mulan and the interface. She handed her gloves to Mulan who took them before she kept up cover fire. She stood in front of Belle protectively as she worked. Deflecting fire with her shields.

The Sons called for backup, but hopefully Belle could shut down the explosive completely. Still, while they had the edge, she contacted Jane and told them it was time to counter attack.

* * *

><p>Jane closed her phone after having received word form Belle to begin the counter attack.<p>

"Alright ladies, let's go," Jane commanded. The women nodded. Chel climbed into the Humvee, jumping on the machine gun as she waited for Jane to take the driver's seat. While they had been waiting, they'd been lucky enough to find a motorcycle with a side car for Meg and Ice Queen to use. The plan was to let Ice Queen be seen so the Titan would come after her. In essence she'd be bait. It was risky, but she'd agreed to it.

Meg got onto the bike and started the engine. She revved it a little and looked to Ice Queen. Elsa was about to hop into the sidecar when she paused. She turned to look at Anna, who bit her lip and looked afraid, scared for her.

Elsa smiled as genuinely as she could as she stepped forward. She tilted her chin up to look her little sister in the eyes. And then she pulled her into a hug. Anna returned it, clinging to her desperately.

"Don't go," Anna whispered.

"I have to," Elsa replied. "I have to defend this city. But most of all," she pulled away to look into her eyes once more. "I have to protect you."

Anna's lips trembled. She wanted to beg her not to go. To stay with her. But that would be selfish. The reason Elsa decided to be a hero was to use her powers for good. This Anna always knew. But she was so scared of losing her. So scared of being alone.

She let go of her. And it took all her strength to step back and give her a pained smile. Tears came to her eyes as Elsa stepped back and turned around. She got into the side car and placed a helmet on. She gave Elsa one last look.

"Don't worry Anna. I'll be back," she said with a nod. "I just got to go kick some butt first" she said with narrowed eyes. Anna chuckled despite herself.

With that, Jane, Chel, Meg, and Elsa all drove off.

* * *

><p>Hydros, under Hades control, stomped through the city uncontested. Thus far their demands were being met. No outside forces had yet to step in and try to challenge their rule. And their men were working on cutting the city off from the outside. Soon they would have permanent control.<p>

Along with Hydros the giant stone jaguar prowled through the streets. Nimble despite its weight it moved effortlessly through the streets, scaring any would be wanderers not smart enough to have gone into their homes. Tzekel-kan smiled through his connection to the jaguar. Their alliance with the Sons had proved most fruitful.

Marching around their feet were their men. All armed and walking alongside their leaders. Suddenly, one of their walkie talkies went off. Pain and Panic listened as they heard gun fire coming from the other end. They listened as they were being told of one of their own turning traitor and one of the NSA agents disarming the bombs.

Hydros heard. He screeched in anger as he started making his way toward the center of the city. But suddenly something was making its way towards him. A small vehicle emitting a familiar magic source of energy. He looked down and noticed a small flash before suddenly.

KABOOM

He was hit with an explosive in the chest. He howled in fury as he nearly fell over. He was pushed back back a step by the force of the explosion. He narrowed his eyes and looked down. And he recognized the magic. It was Ice Queen.

"Nice shot Queenie. Now reload," Meg shouted as she kept driving at the Titan. Ice Queen nodded as she reached for another war head. Meg had shown her how it worked and she'd caught on fairly quickly. She loaded up another one and lifted the RPG onto her shoulder. Taking aim, she fired again. The war head sailed through the air before colliding with the Titan's face.

It screamed again as some of it body was blasted off. Cracks formed on its face. It still wasn't nearly as powerful as it had been all those millennia ago.

Tzekel-kan noticed the interference and was about to get the stone cat after them, when suddenly, he felt something hitting his side through the connection. He turned the stone cat around to see an armored car barreling down the street at them.

Chel smiled as she shouted and cursed at the stone cat. She fired the machine gun, reveling in its power as she riddled and cracked its stone hide. Jane drove quickly, weaving passed cars as she drove straight at it. She waited as the stone cat suddenly turned fully to face them.

Chel cursed at the cat before she shot it right in the eye, cracking the glass surface plate. Tzekel-kan howled as he brought a hand to his eyes. Downside tot eh connection is that he felt the pain the stone cat took. With a growl, he got the statue moving after the Humvee.

Jane hit the brakes before she got it turned around. The stone cat close behind.

Meg ad Elsa were already being pursued by the Titan. The Sons were also pursing in cars and vans, waving guns around and shouting death threats and the like.

Meg was actually smiling. Having a blast. She lived for danger. Glancing over her shoulder, she reached for some grenades in her side satchel. Pulling some out, she pulled out the pins with her teeth ad timed the countdown. Then she let them go. They rolled down the street before exploding. Some right under the pursing vehicles. Some in front. Either way, tires were busted, glass was broken, and people were killed.

Elsa had to swallow down some bile, but she knew this was life and death. Deciding to help out, she laid down a trial of ice. Causing the cars to lose traction and skid and slide before rolling over or crashing. Leaving only Hydros in pursuit.

"Good work Queenie. You rock," Meg shouted over the wind. Elsa smiled. But narrowing her eyes she looked back to the Titan still following them.

It wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>Jane and Chel flew through the streets of Arendale. Unable to lose their stone pursuer. Jane cursed as she took sharp turns to try and gain as much distance as possible. The plan was to get the titan ad jaguar as far away from each other as possible. As sort of divide and conquer tactic.<p>

Chel shouted and beckoned for the stone cat to come at them as she fired at it. Her face snarl as she let her bullets fly. The stone cat pelted through the streets in pursuit. Occasionally leaping onto a building to avoid obstacles. It roared as it gained on them.

"Step on it England," Chel shouted. Jane already had her foot pressed down on the gas as hard as she could. She looked in the mirror to see it right behind them. She came to a fork in the street. She turned to take a sharp right, when the cat got in a lucky swipe. Chel immediately leapt back inside as they went rolling.

Jane shouted as everything went spinning before they came to a stop. She was upside down, worse for wear, but alive. She unbuckled herself and fell to the floor. She looked behind her too see Chel. Unmoving. She crawled to her and nudged her, earning a pain groan.

"So not fun," Chel murmured. Jane didn't say anything as she kicked open a door and dragged he rout as gently as she could. She pulled her out and tried to get her to a building, but heavy footsteps stopped her. She turned to see the stone cat above them. It towered over them menacingly.

Jane growled in frustration as she pulled out her gun and fired at it uselessly. A stall tactic if nothing else. Tzekel-kan laughed maniacally. He was enjoying this. But with a sigh, she stomped the ground, causing the woman to fall onto her backside from the force.

He made the stone cat rear up and roar. Hoping to frighten them as much as she could before he ended their lives.

Jane and Chel looked up and knew this was it. The stone cat raised a paw up, ready to crush the life out of them. It paused, basking in the moment. Watching their eyes wide and accepting of death. It was about to finally crush them, when the earth began to shake. The stone cat cocked its head, it wasn't moving. It craned its neck to look behind it. Tzekel-kan's eyes went wide at what he saw.

Chel leaned over to see what had drawn its attention. And her face split into the biggest grin. "Oh, you gone and fucked up now pendeco," she shouted at the cat. The cat placed its paw down, completely uninterested in the two women now.

"You pissed off the big girl," Chel said lowly. Jane raised an eyebrow as she leant over to get a look. She gasped.

"Big girl," was all she could think to say.

Marching toward the stone cat. Standing at 300 feet tall, was PH. Or her in her 'big girl' form as Meg and Chel called it. It was a giant a amalgamation of rock and wood. With twisting tree trunks as arms and legs and boulders for fists. It had vines for hair and a face resembling PH's formed out of wood and glowing white eyes. She looked to be wearing a fur skirt and top and on its head was a great crown of antlers. Every step shook and cracked the ground and grass appeared where her feet made contact.

In this form she was more like a forest god.

She continued her march as she made her way to the stone cat. Powerful and ready to fight.

(Cue Pacific Rim theme)

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter hope you like<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Battle and Flames**

Tzekel-kan turned the stone jaguar around to fully face PH. He growled in irritation, not at all happy to see the shaman still alive. He could sense her power in this new form. It was unlike any he'd ever felt. This woman was undoubtedly the most powerful magic user he'd ever encountered.

Behind the cat, Meg and Chel dragged themselves to a building. They looked out to see PH still coming towards them. The stone cat began to advance on her. Jane was going to keep staring when Chel tugged on her arm to get her attention. She turned to her to see what she wanted.

"We need to find the high priest. We take him down, the cat goes too," she stated. Jane nodded as they went into the building and up to the roof. Chel figured Tzekel-kan would be somewhere high so he could survey the situation. She was planning to locate him with her sniper rifle. In the meantime, she would have to let PH and the jaguar battle it out.

Tzekel-kan psyched himself up, rolling his shoulders as he prepared to engage the shaman once again. The stone cat roared before it charged. Shaking the earth as it closed in on PH. PH stopped and waited. Readying herself for an attack. And then the cat pounced. It leapt at her, intending to rip her apart.

PH braced herself before she raised up an arm. She caught the stone cat by the throat, holding back its snapping jaws before she turned around and tossed it away. The stone cat went sailing through the air. It crashed through building tops and collided to the ground before it rolled to a stop. It shook its head before it got its feet under it. It tried to push itself up when it was suddenly slammed to the ground.

PH grabbed it by the back of the neck, pushing it to the ground before she started pummeling it with her free hand. Her blows caused the earth to tremble with every impact of her stone fists. The earth underneath their feet cracked as she drove the stone cat into the ground.

Tzekel-kan growled and cried out as he was forced to endure the blows. With a cry he got the stone cat to jerk itself free of her grip. With a roar it lashed out and bit down on PH's arms. It sank its teeth into the wood, splintering it and cracking it before it was knocked off by a powerful punch. Before it could get up, it was kicked hard in the side, causing it to roll away from the force.

The stone cat gave a craggily groan before pushing itself to its feet. It watched as its opponent started coming towards it. It roared in defiance and rage. It lowered itself to pounce when it suddenly found its feet bound to the ground. It glanced down to see tree roots holding it to the ground. The cat looked back up as PH lifted her huge arms up. Then she brought them down on the cat's head, slamming it into the ground. Then she rammed her knee into the cat's face.

Tzekel-kan growled in frustration as he felt every blow. He was nearly knocked unconscious from her attacks. He made the stone cat bite at the roots binding it, it ripped them apart, freeing itself before swiping at her legs. She was swept off her feet. She went crashing to the ground. The cat jumped to pounce on her. But PH reacted quickly, her arms shot out to become extending snake like branched that wrapped around the stone cat. Then with some effort she threw it away from her, slamming it into the side of a building. It slumped to the ground.

Tzekel-kan was growing desperate. The shaman in this form was too powerful. She was beating him to the ground with minimal effort. He had to turn the tide. Or he'd undoubtedly lose. Suddenly through the stone cat, he saw something interesting. There was a small car, and in it was a pair of teenagers. The poor couple had been caught in the car when the chaos started, they'd been too scared to move. That had obviously been a mistake.

Tzekel-kan lashed out with the stone cat's massive paws, it batted the car, sending it rolling onto its roof. The teens inside screamed in terror. PH saw this and immediately stepped forward to intervene. She gave the cat a kick before she scooped up the small car in her giant hand. The stone cat then leapt onto her back, reaching for the car, trying to get at it and forcing her to defend the people. The people screamed as the car shook in PH's hand.

PH dropped to her knees from the weight she rolled over, keeping her arm extended to keep the people out of the cat's reach. She placed them on the ground and pushed them away, the driver started the car and threw it into drive to get away.

The cat pinned PH's to the ground. Snapping at her as she tried to push the heavy cat off. She raised an arm to defend herself, the cat bit down onto it. She shook its head, tearing at the wood. It started clawing at PH. Trying to tear into her body, where her real body lay.

Tzekel-kan smiled and laughed maliciously. He kept thrashing his arms around, trying to end her. Through his powers, he could feel her life force where her heart would be. And he was determined to finally destroy her.

"RAGHH!" suddenly came a shout from his end of the connection. He came back to his real body to see one of the NSA agents rushing him. He didn't have time to defend as she punched him across the face. He was spun by her punch as his jaw throbbed. He turned and slashed at her with his claws, but she ducked before upper cutting him. She stumbled back as she kept coming at him, attacking him wildly.

He managed to catch her arm before he whirled around and threw her off the edge of the building. He watched her go over before reconnecting with the stone cat. He found the situation had changed since he'd been forced to fight the other woman. The cat was being hoisted into the air, and in the next moment it was slammed into the ground on its back. The cat lashed out, catching her across the face.

He was about to continue the assault, when he was suddenly hit in the stomach. He came back to his real body to see the woman from before, attacking him once again. She rammed her elbow into his ribs, cracking them and forcing him to cry out in pain. With a growl, he backhanded her, catching her across the face and making her stumble back. He cocked back his arm, pointing his claws outward and intent on stabbing her. Right as he was about to run her through he heard a gunshot, followed by a searing pain in his shoulder. He shouted in pain as blood poured from a gunshot wound.

In his pain he accidentally connected to the cat, through the bond the wound he'd received transferred over to it, opening a deep crack in its shoulder. PH saw this and decided to end this fight. She stepped forward, grabbing the cat by the back of the neck and pushing it to the ground. Taking her free hand, she placed it over the crack. Her arms became roots, delving into the crack. The roots went inside, widening the crack, making it grow as they started making their way into its stone body.

Tzekel-kan cried out as he felt the roots breaking the stone cat apart. He ended the connection right before PH made the roots break the cat apart. Its body crumbled away as she shattered its body.

Tzekel-kan groaned and rolled in pain. His shoulder screamed in pain as the wound bled heavily. As he rolled onto his front, he suddenly felt a knee getting pressed into the middle of his back. Then his hands were jerked behind him and crossed.

Jane pulled out some handcuffs as she slapped them on his wrists and recited him his rights. Jane smiled in satisfaction before she hoisted him up. Gripping him tightly as she pressed her gun to his back. She glanced to her right and made the 'ok' sign to a distant figure a couple buildings over.

Chel shouldered her sniper rifle and smiled proudly as she saw Jane take Tzekel-kan into custody. She'd incapacitated him with a well-placed shot to the shoulder. She looked passed her to see PH had defeated the stone cat as well.

Chel flipped open her phone to call the authorities, to tell them it was safe to start taking back the city.

So far things were working out. It should be a piece of cake to beat the ice Titan.

* * *

><p>Meg and Elsa drove through the city with Hydros in pursuit. Meg turned them down an alley, blocking Hyrdos from following them as the alley was too narrow. Meg weaved them through the alley and out of another opening.<p>

She drove them around, coming up behind Hydros, Elsa loaded another war head and fired. It war head sailed through the air and hit him in the back. He screeched before turning around to attack. Meg got them going again, driving in the other direction as fast as she could.

In frustration, Hydros released a chilling breath, freezing the ground solid. Meg lost traction on the bike and started to skid out of control. With a yelp they slid and went sliding until they collided with a car. The women groaned and rolled their shoulders.

Huge footsteps caught their attention as they looked up to see Hydros towering over them. It reached an icy claw down toward them. Specifically for Ice Queen. It grabbed her, and she screamed as she felt its icy death grip.

Hyrdos raised her up to eye level as he beagn dairing at her powers, using them to build and grow its body. Ice Queen felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Meg saw Ice Queen being drained. She knew she had to do something. She started the bike and got it fgooing. She drove it away from the Titan's foo beofr she sturned it around. She drove it at the Titans foot before she leapt off, making sure to grab the RPG. The bike she used her rifle to fire at the bike right as it crashed into Hydros foot.

Hydros screamed and loosened its grip only slightly. Meg began loading the RPG.

Ice Queen struggled against the grip. She managed to wiggle an arm free, thinking quickly, she ripped the knife free off her neck. It buzzed and hummed in her hand as she stabbed it down onto the Titan's arm. Cracks appeared on its surface. Ice Queen blinked as she could make out a silhouette of a she wolf biting down on the Titan's arm.

"LET ME GO!" Ice Queen screamed. Her voice left her mouth with an unnatural force. It sounded through the air like a wolf's howl and blasted the Titan in the face. The Titan howled and stumbled back from the force.

And then it dropped Ice Queen as its arm was blasted off with the last RPG head from Meg. Ice Queen fell to the ground and surprisingly landed on her feet despite being hundreds of feet in the air. But in the next instance she fell to her knees in exhaustion. She panted and cold sweat poured off her body.

She couldn't stand as Hydros began closing in again. Suddenly something exploded on its shins. Causing it to fall to its knees. Meg came up to Ice Queen and began dragging her away. She bit off the pin of another grenade and hurled it at the Titan.

"Come on Queenie, I need to get you out of here," Meg said as she tried to get her up. The titan growled as it began to rise. Towering over them menacingly.

"Just run Meg," Ice Queen pleaded quietly. She barely had the strength to move. She figured at least Meg should get away. Meg cursed before she leveled her rife at the Titan and waited. If she was going down, she was going down swinging.

"PH would kick my ass if I abandoned you anyway," Meg said shrugging. With that they waited, Meg keeping her finger on the trigger.

"ELSA!" came a shout that stopped her heart. Elsa turned her head to see Anna. She was standing in an alley way, panting and flushed from exertion. Anna had run all the way there. After taking a few gulps of air she ran to Elsa and Meg's side.

"Anna what are you doing here? Run!" Elsa shouted in panic.

Anna looked over her sister and noticed her bruised skin. She looked exhausted and terrible. "Come on then, let's go together," Anna urged.

"I can't. It wants me. Just go Anna!" Elsa shouted again. Anna remained where she was. She felt something inside of her rising to the surface. Something powerful.

Anger.

She turned her gaze to the ice Titan coming at them. Coming after her sister. She glared at it angrily. And she didn't know why, it was a terrible idea she knew, but she began walking toward it. Elsa screamed as she tried to stand up to stop her. Meg shouted at her to get back, she even stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder, but was forced to immediately snatch it back.

Her shoulder was searing hot.

Anna ignored her sister's and Meg's attempts to stop her. She kept marching ahead. Angrily glaring up at the ice Titan. And she wasn't the least bit afraid. All she could feel was her anger.

She stopped in its path and held her ground.

"HEY YOU!" she shouted up at it. The ice Titan stopped and looked down at her. "That's right, I'm talking to you ugly," Anna screamed at it.

"If you want to get to my sister, you're going to have to go through me," she said narrowing her eyes at it. The Titan cocked its head to the side as it assessed her.

"And if you try it, I swear," she began lowly. "I'll go through **you**!"

With that Anna remained still, looking up at the Titan with a fiery gaze. The Titan kept looking down at her. This little human girl who had the gall to threaten it. And it laughed. Its cold laughter echoed through the air. Then it stopped and took a breath.

Elsa screamed as she managed to get to her feet. She tried to rush to Anna as she knew what was coming. Meg held her back, she clawed and screamed at her to let her go. And then to her horror, the ice Titan released its icy breath.

The air froze as Anna was obscured from her view. Covered by the icy mist the titan exhaled. And then it was done. Elsa looked to see a giant block of ice where her sister once was.

"NOOOO!" she screamed as all strength left her body. Her heart and soul broke as her sister was gone. Her last flesh and blood.

Meg tore her eyes away as she tried to get Elsa to safety. But the girl slumped to the ground. Her spirit broken. She saw no reason to go on. And it was hopeless anyway.

Meanwhile, the Titan reached an arm out. Going straight for Elsa. Now nothing would stop it. It would drain every last bit of her magic until it was back to its full strength. As it closed the distance, something suddenly got its attention. A faint red glow.

It looked down to see light emanating from the ice block. And it was getting brighter.

Meg and Elsa noticed it too, they stared in wonder and confusion as a burning crimson glow was emanating from underneath the ice. Then steam began to come off the ice before everyone was blinded by a red flash.

Meg and Elsa covered their eyes and heard the Titan scream. They peeked an eye open and gasped as they saw a towering, spiraling column of crimson flames. They looked to see the Titan's arm had been melted clean off.

Elsa peered into the flames, and her eyes widened in disbelief. Because there, in the center, unfazed by the twisting inferno, was her sister.

Anna stood there as the flames spiraled and twisted around her. A platinum blond streak was in her hair as her eyes glowed a burning crimson. Her anger grew, making the flames grow hotter, burn brighter.

She looked up to the Titan and glared daggers at it.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister."

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. How's everyone liking the characters and their abilities?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A Great Day**

The crimson flames raged around Anna as she stared down the ice Titan. The giant creature reeled away from the flames with a screech. Anna's anger and ire for this thing grew. Stoking the flames. This day hadn't gone as planned at all.

And it was all its fault.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BIG, DUMB…THING!" she shouted. At her words the flames grew and roared. Bolstered and being fueled by her emotions.

On instinct, Anna reached a hand out, grabbing some of the flames in her hand and hurling it at the Titan. The fireball flew through the air before colliding with the Titan's face. It exploded, scorching it as it blasted off bits of its face in a crimson explosion.

"YOU RUINED OUR SPECIAL DAY! I HAD IT ALL PLANNED OUT!" Anna hissed angrily as she hurled more crimson fireballs at it. It howled in pain and backed away, trying to raise its arms to defend itself from the heat.

Elsa and Meg stared wide eyed as they watched Anna attack the thing. Elsa's mind was reeling. Anna was making fire. ANNA WAS MAKING FIRE!? How was that possible? How did she have powers?

"After the museum we were going to go to this café that serves the best chocolate cake in the city that I spent weeks finding. But also serves tasty egg salad sandwiches for Elsa!" Anna shouted.

Elsa blinked in surprise. She had no idea Anna had planned out the day so extensively. She and Anna loved chocolate. Especially chocolate cake. And she loved egg salad sandwiches too.

"Then we were gonna go to the ice rink so Elsa could teach me to skate, because I suck at it!" Anna screamed as she continued her attack. The Titan kept screaming and shrieking as she burned and blasted its body. Melting and blowing bits off.

"Then we were gonna go to a fancy restaurant for dinner. And after, we were gonna go home and watch a movie. And I was actually going to let Elsa pick what we watched because she always lets me pick."

Elsa couldn't help but smile, she was touched she had gone to such lengths to make her happy and this day special.

"Do you have any idea what it was like all those years? How lonely I was!" Anna shouted as ears came to her eyes at the memory. "Do you have any idea what that was like for Elsa?!"

She stopped throwing her fireballs as the flames started to gather, forming into a giant ball above her head. The flames compressed and formed into a sphere, almost like a small sun.

"I'll never let anything keep us apart again. And if it tries, I'll burn it to the ground. Starting with **you**!" Anna screamed as she directed the ball at the Titan.

It screeched as it was engulfed by the giant sun, completely vanishing under the crimson inferno. Anna stared at the twisting ball of flames, hoping and willing them to destroy the Titan. Elsa and Meg slowly approached. Wary of her now that they saw she had powers of her own. They stopped just behind her.

"Anna?" Elsa said softly. Anna turned around. The glow in her eyes faded as she smiled at Elsa. Then her lids drooped as she fell forward. Elsa yelped as she stepped forward and caught her in her arms. She held her gently against her chest as Anna breathed steadily, unconscious but otherwise fine.

"Wow, the sidekick kicked ass," Meg said in amazement.

Elsa smiled, still wondering how Anna had powers. And how long she'd had them.

But her thoughts were cut off by a loud screech. Meg and Elsa looked up as the flames died down, revealing the Titan. It was smaller, a lot smaller. But still at least fifty feet tall. Elsa cursed as it started coming towards them. She started to drag Anna away as Meg stood in front of her and fired at it. Trying to cover their escape.

But the Titan drew closer. Its body melting and losing form after nearly being destroyed by the crimson flames. One of its arm was still gone as it attempted to get Elsa and rebuild itself.

Meg cursed and kept up her fire. But she saw it wasn't going to stop it. The Titan closed in, nothing standing in its way anymore.

Then suddenly a shadow rose up over it. It stopped as it turned to look behind itself. It looked up, and up. Until it met the eyes of an angry giantess. Her arm shot out and she wrapped her hand around his waist. It screeched and clawed at the stone fist in an attempt to get free.

PH lifted it off the ground before slamming it to the earth. Its body cracked as she squeezed down on it, the cracks grew, getting wider and spreading all throughout its body. Until with a final howl, it shattered in her grip.

PH stood up as she stepped back. Chel and Jane rushed forward as they secured the shard of the ice Titan. Wrapping it up securely. Everyone sighed in relief as it was finally over.

"Oh man I love it when you go big girl!" Meg shouted up happily as she waved to her teammate.

Elsa gaped up with her mouth open. She had no idea PH could do that! Holy damn! She was huge. PH kneeled down and laid out her palm. Elsa understood as she stepped onto it with Anna. Her stomach lurched as PH raised her up to eye level.

PH cocked her head to the side as she examined her and Anna.

"Umm…PH…can you take us somewhere? There are some people I need to speak to," Elsa asked nervously. PH nodded her head.

She knelt down again as she picked up her teammates. Then she made her way to the center of the city to pick up Mulan and Belle. All around the city, the Sons and Cult of the Jaguar were being arrested. Tzekel-kan was in custody.

The two cults had failed.

The city was safe.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, curious," said the craggily voice of Pabbie, grand shaman and king of the rock trolls. The group was deep in the mountains as Elsa led them to see the troll in the hidden warren. She'd brought Anna here so that Pabbie could hopefully shed some light on Anna's powers.<p>

Anna sat still as Pabbie examined her.

"Well Pabbie? Do you have an idea on how she got these powers?" Elsa asked.

Pabbie rubbed his stony chin in thought. He was a little perplexed himself. "There is really no definite explanation to how she got these powers. Only theories," Pabbie explained.

"I'm listening," Elsa said anxiously.

"Well…one theory is that maybe she always had these powers. Perhaps she was born with them like you were. And she hadn't awoken to them yet. And when I erased her memory of magic I inadvertently sealed them away," Pabbie theorized.

"Or perhaps she got them from you," he said with a shrug. Elsa's eye widened in shock. "There," Pabbie said as he pointed to the platinum blonde streak in her hair. "Perhaps a sliver of your magic remained inside of her. Hidden away. But it…changed. Taking on the form of fire," Pabbie proposed.

"So this is my fault?" Elsa asked in horror.

Pabbie only shrugged.

"Oh no. This is terrible, this is awful. Oh this is—"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Anna yelled excitedly as she hopped up from her seat. Elsa looked to her in astonishment. "I have power just like you Elsa. Now I can help you fight crime," she said with a beaming smile.

"But Anna, having powers is dangerous. Do you not remember what I did?"

"Ugh, you're such a worrywart Elsa. Don't you see," she reached out and held Elsa's hand in her own. She looked into her eyes with a sincere smile. "If you ever feel like you're losing control, I'll be there to thaw it out. And if I ever lose control, you'll be there to cool me off," she said happily.

Elsa thought about what her sister said. It was kind of funny if she thought about it. People always compared them as polar opposites. Maybe it was meant to be that she had fire powers. She smiled. Glad her sister was ok and happy. She pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," Elsa whispered.

"I love you too," Anna whispered back. Elsa pulled away as she looked into her eyes.

Pabbie cleared his throat to get their attention. They looked to him in inquiry.

"Anna may need some help learning to control her powers however. If you'd like, I'd be happy to teach you," Pabbie offered. Anna smiled and was about to answer when she was cut off.

"Actually, she already has a teacher." They all turned to see PH standing there in her normal form. She smiled at Anna and Elsa before looking down to Pabbie. "You are certainly most wise Pabbie. But it may prove better for Anna to have a human teacher. Troll magic is after all, very different from human magic."

Pabbie held her gaze as he thought about it. With a sigh he nodded in agreement. "Aye, perhaps you are right wind walker," he relented.

PH smiled as she looked up to her two new students.

"Trolls. Now I've seen everything," Meg muttered as she, Chel, Belle, Jane, and Mulan stood at the back. They were surrounded by other trolls who looked at them curiously.

"Right?" Chel said in agreement.

Jane sighed. "Magic," she muttered with distaste. It made no sense.

Belle smiled and laughed as she played and spoke with some of the troll children.

Mulan came up to Jane. "Pain and Panic got away Captain," she reminded her.

Jane nodded. "Indeed. No matter. Mission accomplished. They'll slip up eventually," Jane said with narrowed eyes. Mulan nodded in agreement. "By the way Mulan. What do you think about joining the team?" Jane asked with a smile.

Mulan thought about it. She liked the idea. And she liked these women. "Maybe part time. I do a lot of undercover work," Mulan offered. Jane nodded in acceptance and smiled.

"Captain, I'll be needing some time off," PH requested. Jane looked to her and nodded.

"Granted. We'll say you're busy healing up," Jane replied. Jane looked around. She had a feeling their missions were going to be like this a lot. Still, her team had proven the mettle. She was glad, and happy to have every one of them beside her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elsa and Anna were back at their penthouse suite. They were exhausted after their very tiring day. They changed into their nightgowns as they sat at their kitchen table and ate their chocolate cake.<p>

The Fantasia unit had left the city to report to HQ. Chel, while being offered a position on the team, politely declined. She preferred the mercenary lifestyle, but told them they could call her if they needed any help.

The team's first mission together was deemed a success. The team had bonded, proving themselves effective and capable of the most daunting of tasks. Meg had learned to trust the rest of the team and accept Jane as her leader. The Shard of the Ice Titan would be locked away at NSA HQ so it could never be stolen again.

Anna had awoken to her powers. Which luckily, she didn't seem able to call upon at a moment's notice just yet. Kristoff had been shocked when they'd called him. He'd apparently been searching for Anna for hours. When they told him what happened she was astounded to learn Anna had developed powers. But he accepted her, and was happy for her.

The two sisters were now going to enjoy the rest of their night. After finishing their cake and washing their dishes, they plopped down on the couch as Anna went to the on demand movies. As promised, she handed Elsa the remote so she could pick their movie.

Anna tended to go for action movies. While Elsa tended to like drama. She suppressed a sigh as she expected a boring drama. But to her surprise, Elsa went with a martial arts movie. She looked at Elsa in surprise to see her smiling. As long as Anna was happy, Elsa was happy.

"Room for one more?" The sisters turned to smile at their live in teacher. PH smiled back at them. They'd agreed to let her teach them more about what they could do. And they were both pretty excited to learn from her.

They nodded eagerly, scooting over and allowing the older woman to sit beside them. PH sat down with a smile. Looking forward to the challenge of teaching like her master before her.

With that, the women all settled back to watch the movie. Anna held onto Elsa's arm as she settled down beside her. The day may not have gone as she planned.

But it had been without a doubt, a great day.

"So Anna, now that you're going to be a superhero, what will you call yourself?" PH asked curiously.

"Yeah Anna. I'm dying to know," Elsa said in amusement.

Anna pursed her lips as she tried to come up with an awesome name. What should she call herself? It had to have fire in the name. _Fire Queen? Nah. Fire Light? Nope..._

She kept thinking and thinking. And then it hit her. The most awesome superhero name in the history of ever. One that would make the bad guys quake in their boots. One that the people would shout and cheer for as she saved the day with her awesome powers. She leapt up and struck a pose.

"I AM **FIRESTAR**!"

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And thus the origin story for Anna is complete. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Hope you liked how i described everyone. And what powers and abilities i gave them. <strong>


End file.
